Dragonlance?
by Apprentis
Summary: Introduceing the heros of the Lance in the hottest new rock band of the century. Tanis/Laurana singers, Raistlin lead guitar, Caramon drums, Sturm bass, Tas keyboard, Flint their maneger, and Tika their number one fan. Get ready for a wild ride. Rock on!
1. Dragonlance?

Dragonlance? 

This was the part of the show that they all hated. Making your way onto the stage in the dark before show time to give the audience the illusion of you magically appearing on stage. Navigating around complicated and expensive equipment, dreading the possibility of a mike falling over or someone tripping over an amp. But thankfully hours of rehearsal time usually gave you a clear mental image of the stage lay out and allowed for a safe transition from point A to point B, or back stage to front stage in other words.

"Alright is every one ready?" came Tanis's voice in the dark, holding one hand over his mike so as not to be over heard by the audience.

"Ready" replied Laurana from directly beside him.

"Raistlin?"

"Ready Tanis" replied the white haired guitarist sharply as he swung his black flying V guitar over his shoulder and then turned to check with one of the tech crew that his red Fender Strat, white Gibson Les Paul, and Martin were ready to go if they were needed, off stage.

"Caramon?"

"Ready and waiting Tanis" said the big man as he situated himself into the stool behind his deep blue Pearl drum set with practiced ease.

"Sturm? Tas?"

"Yes I'm ready," said Sturm, shouldering his white Fender Bass.

"Me too" said Tas brightly as he swung up into his piano bench. Goldmoon's voice came from off stage.

"Are you all set?"

"Yes, tell Flint to go a head and announce us," replied Tanis as he did some last minuet adjustments on his mike.

"Right" a few excitement charged moments passed before their manager's voice sounded through the crowded stadium.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the newly constructed Dragon Orb stadium. We have a great show in store for you tonight. So give it up, for the first time at such an enormous venue, for Dragonlance!" The stadium erupted with cheers as the mechanical dragon set up behind the band shot out a gout of flames.

Raistlin took his que and executed a shattering power cord, the others followed suit with equally loud and powerful sounds. This was the start of their newest song, Death Game. Three of the spotlights came on, two on Tanis and Laurana; both dressed similarly in black and silver, and one on Raistlin as he struck the beginning riff. Tanis and Laurana's voiced converged beautifully and the result was unbelievable.

_I can read you like a book_

_I know the next move you have to make_

_The chance you have to take_

_So take it_

_(Chorus)_

_You cannot escape me_

_Your eyes betray your every thought_

_This is Death Game_

_And if you lose_

_Well I don't think I have to tell you_

_I can see your mind_

_Look at me_

_Don't try to fight it_

_On this your life depends _

_(Chorus) _

_There is no place to hide now_

_You cannot run anymore_

_You have to face me_

_Now I strike you down_

_(Chorus)_

_So here is the end_

_Make your last move_

_And I'll make mine_

_Your fate is sealed _

_(Chorus)_

All lights focused on Raistlin as he executed his solo, feeding on the energy of the crowd. The last part of the chorus was repeated and the song ended as it began.

"Thank you! Thank you all; you can't imagine how thrilling this is for us being here tonight. Remember you are forever more under the power of the Hourglass!" Raistlin started up again…

* * *

"That was a fantastic show all of you, just fantastic," said their diminutive and salt and pepper bearded manager Flint Fireforge, who now stood facing them wearing a specially tailored black suit.

"But I'm sorry to say that we don't have time to rest. We have a television interview to get to and…oh for bloody hell where is Caramon?" exclaimed Flint once he noticed that the big drummer wasn't in his usual place. Raistlin sighed exasperatedly.

"Don't worry your self Flint, I think I know where he is. The rest of you go to the car I'll get him" before anyone could question, Raistlin was away down the hall.

"Right then you heard him lets get going" the short man turned his back and started walking in the opposite direction, lifting his cell phone to his ear as he did so to confirm security measures with Riverwind.

* * *

Raistlin walked to the nearest back stage door and sure enough there was Caramon in the midst of three teenaged groupies, completely heedless of the two-security personal. Raistlin marched up to them and as he did so Caramon flushed.

"Oh hey Raist"

"Don't you hey Raist me brother" he turned to security guards. "You call this doing your job? I'll see to it that you're both fired!"

"Oh please don't! Its my fault I talked Caramon into calling them off" Raistlin turned about to see a buxom red haired woman in a long pleated skirt, shoulder less white silk top, and high leather boots.

"Tika, I should have known. How many times must I tell you that we are all very busy, too busy to be bothered by the likes of you. Couldn't get to Tanis so now your going after Caramon well I wont have it. I warn you stop following us or else! Come along brother the others are waiting for us" Raistlin gave his brother a shove and the two started walking.

* * *

"What did you have to do that for Raist?" asked Caramon once they were well on their way to the studio where their interview would be.

"What did I do what for?" inquired the guitarist lazily as he gazed into the glass of champagne in his hand.

"You know back there with those girls" Raistlin sniffed.

"Girls indeed. More like hormonal, blood sucking, mindless bitches that care nothing about you save for your money and the limelight you generate and that Tika is the worst of them. She is there at every turn and I once even spotted her spying outside of one of our hotel rooms. I swear the next time I see her hanging around I'm calling the police. And your no help to matters at all my brother"

"Me? What did I do?"

"I've told you time and again not to encourage her and you never listen. I suppose you think all stalkers are middle-aged overweight men who still live with their parents. There are female ones too and they are no less dangerous"

"But"

"I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree with Raistlin on this one Caramon" said Tanis, setting his glass down and putting his arm back around Laurana.

"And me as well. Its best to just stay away from her, from all of them" said Sturm, Raistlin nodded in agreement and Caramon slouched sullenly back against his seat.

* * *

Jenna sat in her dressing room, waiting for her stylist to finish applying her makeup. Her show was Rock Magic. It was new to the network and needed to gain ratings fast if it were to continue. And what better way to get ratings then interviewing a hot new rock group that had just hit the seen and was rocketing strait to number one, and had a sold out stadium show under their belt. Tonight would be just what the show needed. A knock came to her door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Jenna open the door" came a mans voice. Jenna sighed and nodded to her stylist, who went hurriedly to the door and opened it. There stood Par Salain, the studio's network manager, dressed in a white tuxedo. His beard trimmed into a respectable goatee and his hair combed back in a very businessman like fashion. He strode into the room carrying a clipboard that he handed to Jenna.

"What's this?"

"The names of all the band members, their instruments, and appropriate questions to be asked"

"Is this really necessary? I _have _conducted an interview before"

"Not like this you haven't" he came up close behind her and placed a hand upon her shoulder. He looked at her reflected image in the mirror.

"My partners and I have put a great deal of money into this show because we believe it can work, and it will work as long as you do what I tell you. Do you understand?" Jenna nodded. "Good, you have ten minuets" he patted her shoulder and departed, leaving behind the smell of his aftershave.

* * *

"Alright we're here. Now this is how it goes. We'll be back stage while they run through a brief intro of the band. When we are called up sit in the order in which you appear on stage. Do not look directly at any of the cameras and give direct answers to the questions you are asked. Are we clear?" Flint had been saying all of this while walking at a rather brisk pace from the limo and by the time he was finished they had reached the back stage of the studio.

"Crystal clear Flint, you can count on us," said Tanis, speaking on behalf of the others. Flint nodded.

"Right then have a seat, wait for your que, I have some final business details to discus with the network manager" with this Flint departed. Goldmoon and Riverwind set up the clip on mikes for all the band mates. A small monitor allowed them to see and hear what was happening on stage.

They walked on set to tremendous applause and sat the way Flint had instructed them.

"So Tanis you're the leader of the band right?" asked Jenna, crossing and then uncrossing her legs as she turned to look at Tanis. The bearded singer shifted slightly and drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch.

"I wouldn't say that exactly but I did kind of start the ball rolling in the beginning after that's its really been a group effort"

"I see, and were did all of you meet? What I mean is how did you get together?"

"Well I've known Lauana since grade school. We met up with the brothers and Tas in junior high and we all met Strum when he transferred to our High school in grade ten"

"And were you all playing together at that time?"

"Yes but when Sturm joined us we were still playing in the brothers garage and doing school concerts once in a while"

"And how did you find your manager?" Tanis smiled.

"We didn't, he found us. You see I run into Flint over the summer when I went up north to visit with relatives. He was taking a vacation by himself and his jeep had run out of fuel, on top of that his cell phone was dead. So I gave him a ride to the nearest gas station. On the way we started talking about the band and I invited him to come to our first paying gig in a local bar, The Last Home. I didn't really expect him to show up and when he did I got the shock of my life when he told me he was a manager in a recording company that was interested in signing us to his label. The rest is history"

"Indeed, what are the odds am I right?" this last remark was aimed at the audience who responded with applause and cheers. When the din went down Jenna turned to Laurana.

"This next question is one I think every one wants an answer to. Are you and Tanis an item Laurana?" the female singer blushed and fought the urge to fiddle with her necklace.

"Well, its…we're um" Tanis took hold of her hand.

"It's a little complicated but we are good with the way things are for now. Right?" he smiled at Laurana and she smiled back.

"Right"

"Alright fair enough" Jenna smiled and looked to Caramon. "Now Caramon you and your bother are twins, correct?"

"Yeah that's right"

"And you two were playing together long before you met Tanis and Laurana, correct?"

"Yeah we used to play at small local festivals and parties, things like that"

"And how long have you been drumming?"

"Since I was five, used to bang away at my mothers pots and pans when she wasn't using them. Got my first real drum set when I was eight"

"I see and how about you Raistlin how long have you been playing guitar?" Raistlin shrugged.

"About as long as my brother but I didn't pick up a proper guitar until I was about ten"

"And did you have any lessons?" the guitarist shook his head.

"No, I was mostly self taught"

"Really? That's amazing because you know there are some who compare your talent to that of Jimmy Page and Keith Richards" Raistlin smiled faintly.

"What can I say? I'm a fast study and determined to excel in all that I do" next to Raistlin, Sturm sniffed but no one seemed to notice. Jenna turned to the bass player.

"I have heard that you attended a military academy for a while Sturm. Is that true?"

"Yes, you see my father was in the army and when he died my mother wanted a fresh start. So I transferred out of the academy to attend the high school that was closest to our new home and that is where I met everyone here, as Tanis previously mentioned"

"And when did you first start playing bass?"

"I started when I was sixteen. It was a way for me to relax before tests and exams"

"Do you have any plans to return to the military?" Sturm shook his head.

"No, well at least not in the near future"

"I see well I'm sure your fans will agree with me when I say I hope that your departure isn't for a few years yet. Now Tas" she turned to find the minuscule keyboard player fiddling with a little blue ball that he had been keeping in the pocket of his jeans. Feeling Jenna's eyes upon him and no doubt hearing the subdued laughter of the audience, Tas placed the ball hurriedly back in his pocket.

"Sorry did you ask me something?" Jenna smiled.

"Not yet but I am. I was going to ask you if it's true that, even though you're the youngest member of the band, you're the one with the most performance experience" Tas nodded.

"Yeah that's true see I used to be a busker. You know a street performer, I played at Time Square on my free time"

"And how much money would you usually pull in?"

"Oh about one hundred on a good day and a quarter of that on a bad one. But I didn't do it so much for the money as I did for just the fun of it. I love performing and the band gave me more opportunities to do it, and for bigger audiences" Jenna smiled.

"Well I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that I'm glad you're doing what you love the most. Now my last question is for all of you. What message do you have for all the other bands out there?" All six-band mates turned to look at the head camera and said as one,

"Watch your backs because we are coming for you!"

* * *

"Dear god am I glad that's over," sighed Raistlin expansively after entering the bands enormous suit at the Hilton.

"Your not singing solo Raistlin," said Tanis as he collapsed into a near by armchair. The others followed Tanis's example, taking advantage of the nearest empty space to lie or sit down.

"Dibs on the first shower, I have to get this damn stage makeup off," said Raistlin as he pulled off his black silk shirt and made for the bathroom.

"Anyone need a drink? I'll call and order some up," asked Caramon as he pushed him self up from the bed. All nodded and the big drummer picked up the phone.

"Yeah hi this is Caramon, the drummer for Dragonlance, up in room ten twenty-three. Oh really? Glad to hear it, listen could I have twelve beers and, hold on a sec, what do you want Laurana?"

"Brandy Alexandria please"

"And one Brandy Alexandria please. Few minuets? Alright thanks" he hung up the phone and lay back down. A little while latter Raistlin came out of the shower wearing a white housecoat. With out the golden stage makeup on he was quite pale and with out the contacts his eyes were a pale shade of blue.

"I ordered some drinks for everyone Raist"

"Good idea my brother" replied Raistlin as he settled into the last remaining chair and began rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Something wrong Raistlin?" asked Sturm.

"Like you really fucking care. It's those god accursed contacts. I wish I didn't have to wear the damn things"

"But what about your image?"

"Oh fuck my image. Their a god damn nightmare"

"Well perhaps you should try eye drops. That's what an aunt of mine did," said Tas, who was fiddling with the small blue ball from his pocket again. The guitarist stopped rubbing his eyes and relaxed back in the chair.

"I'll consider it" a knock came to the door then.

"I'll get it," said Tanis who got up and went to the door. The man in the hall wore a black tuxedo and was pushing a trolley with a large silver tub full of ice. In the top of it was a single glass, a shaker, a bottle of brandy, milk, and chocolate liquor needed for the Brady Alexandria.

"Your drinks sir"

"Thanks, just put them right over there please" the man nodded and wheeled the trolley roughly into the center of the group. He handed a beer to each of the men before mixing Laurana's drink.

"What do we owe you?" asked Tanis as he took out his wallet.

"Fifty dollars in total sir"

"Here's sixty keep the change" the man bowed and left quietly. Tanis returned to his seat, opened his beer, and passed the opener around.

"A toast my friends to us"

"To us" echoed the other five band mates before taking a drink. A Painted Black ring tone sounded from Raistlins pants pocket. The guitarist sighed and stood to fetch his cell phone. Upon reading the caller ID he nearly dropped it but managed to steady himself with another drink of his beer. He turned to address his band mates.

"Would you all excuse me? I have to take this call" without waiting for an answer he walked out onto the balcony and flipped open his phone.

"Hey Kit fancy hearing from you all of a sudden, its been a long time"


	2. New Addition

New Addition

_You captivate me_

_Every breath you take draws me closer_

_Your gaze makes me shiver_

_I have no choice but to be near you _

_(Chorus) _

_Your evil in disguise _

_But I cannot be with out you_

_One day you will destroy me_

_But till then you mine_

_Your lips steel the breath from me_

_I can feel my will breaking_

_Enhance your hold on me_

_Trapped but I don't want to be free_

_(Chorus)_

_Let me feel your skin on mine_

_Let me hear you say my name_

_Your lips are poison_

_But they taste so sweet_

_(Chorus)_

_I feel as though I'm dieing_

_But I cannot escape you…_

Raistlin played the last notes of his new song on his twelve string Martin and let them hang in the air before flipping the lid of the guitar case that rested upon the floor of the limo, placing the Martin inside, and turning to Tanis.

"Well what did you think?" The lead singer stroked his beard.

"I thought it was good Raistlin, might make a nice addition to the album. What do you think Laurana?" Tanis side glanced at the female singer, who smiled and nodded.

"I agree, good work Raistlin"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" exclaimed Sturm from behind the magazine he was reading. The guitarist scowled.

"Is such a simple sentence really that baffling to you Sturm?"

"I'm not talking about what Laurana said, I'm talking about this" the bass player handed the music magazine over to Tanis. "Read the first part of the fifth paragraph" Tanis nodded, found the text, and read aloud,

"In our resent interview with Sturm Brightblade, bass player for Dragonlance, we found him to be rather ridged and stoic for a member of a highly successful rock band. And we wonder if he would not be happier back at the academy" once finished reading Tanis handed the magazine back to Sturm.

"Well what the hell do they mean?"

"What they mean is" Raistlin spoke before Tanis had a chance, placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it with the flip lid lighter that he kept in his pants pocket, "they think you have the barrel of a machine gun stuffed up your ass, you piss red, white, and blue, and shit ammunition" he exhaled some smoke and sneered. "And I personally think that the part about you going back to the academy sounds fanfuckingtastic" the bass player seethed.

"Well at least I have the balls to fight"

"Too bad you need an electron microscope to see them"

"That's it, when we get to the studio I'm going to kick your ass"

"You try it and I'll break every bone in your body Sturm" growled Caramon.

"Would all three of you just settle down? We have and album to do remember? If you still feel like beating the shit out of each other once its done fine but business first right?" Said Tanis, fixing all three with a cold stare. Sturm clenched his fists and sat back in his chair, fixing his gaze out the window, trying is utmost not to meet Caramon's smoldering eyes. Raistlin chuckled and sat at ease puffing on his cigarette.

* * *

Platinum Dragon Studios was the name of the company that Flint worked for, it was still very young but it had grown in leaps and bounds in the past year or so. And now that it had a band like Dragonlance signed to their label there was no stopping it from going strait to the top.

"That is if we can ever get this record cut with out you two dick heads arguing about ever single god damn thing" growled Flint into the mike of the sound managers booth.

"Well if soldier boy would just play that white piece of cardboard right we might get somewhere," hissed Raistlin as he swung his flying v from his shoulder.

"Cardboard! Ha! That's a laugh coming from a guitar player who plays a guitar that looks as if it was invented by E.T" Ristlins fists clenched.

"You son of" Lauranas hand whipped out and struck the guitarist hard across the face. A smug smile graced the face of the bass player before Laurana removed it.

"Would the both of you knock it off? Thank the gods you didn't bicker like this before the concert or we might have never done it. We have a job to do right now so if you want to fight later fine see if I care but we are doing good right now as a band and if we want to stay that way we need to co-operate and get this album out to the fans. Unless you would both rather see us go belly up before we've even really had a chance" it was rare that Laurana got upset over anything so for a while no one said a thing. Slowly Raistlin picked up his flying v and nodded.

"Lets get to work" he looked to Sturm. "But after this your ass is mine"

"Behind the studio?" Raistlin nodded, "Fine, I'll be there"

"From the top then?" asked Tanis. Both nodded and Tanis and Laurana turned back to their mikes. Tanis gave the signal and recording resumed.

* * *

Raistlin slumped against the back alley wall of the studio a thin line of blood running from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. Caramon went up to him and made to put an arm around his shoulders but the guitarist shook him off and glared at him before turning his gaze to Sturm who stood a few feet a way, battered but ready for a second round that he knew wouldn't be coming. A smug smile curled the bass players lips.

"You lasted longer then I thought you would, I'm impressed"

"Fuck you" spat Raistlin, giving Sturm the finger. "The only reason you won is because you have a few extra pounds on me. If I had had a blade in my hands things would have turned out different and you know it" he looked to Tanis who nodded his understanding and said,

"Alright come on shows over and I need a drink" he put an arm around Laurana and the two lead singers walked toward the limo with Sturm, Tas and Flint following. Raistlin looked to his brother and sneered.

"Well don't just stand there you idiot, help me to the car" Caramon nodded wordlessly as he placed a supporting arm around his brothers shoulders and started walking down the alley.

* * *

The band managed somehow to avoid the paparazzi and spent a large portion of the night at a high profile dance club. Raistlin spent much of his time at the bar, ignoring all the women that tried to hit on him and watching his brother and the others as they danced. He had wiped off the blood in the limo and now sported a bruise on the right side of his mouth and the aches that prevailed his arms and legs prevented him from joining his band mates on the dance floor, not that he was really one for dancing anyway.

He drank six beers and then stepped outside for a cigarette. Upon returning inside he drank one more beer then announced that he would be retiring early. He took a cab back to the hotel and went immediately to bed. He was awakened not long after all the others had gone to bed by the sound of hushed voices and clinking glass. He looked to the clock to find that it was three o'clock in the morning. He then looked to his brother's bed. Seeing it empty he growled, got up slowly from the bed, put on his house coat and made his way to the main room.

Upon entering the first person he saw was not his brother, it was,

"Tika" gasped Raistlin once his eyes settled upon the red headed groupie. Tika went pale and seemed to wither under the guitarists scowl.

"I warned you, I'm calling the police"

"Wait Raist" said Caramon as he returned from the small kitchen area with a plate of left over cheese and crackers. "Don't call the police Raist. Its alright I invited her up"

"You did what?"

"Sorry Raist but she's actually a very nice girl and I was thinking about asking Flint if he could use her as his assistant or something" Raistlin looked upon his brother blankly for a while, not quite believing what he had just heard. His eyes went to Tika who was staring down at her hands. Raistlin sighed exasperatedly and spun on his heel.

"Whatever just keep it down, I'm going back to bed" with out waiting for an answer the guitarist returned to his bed where he lay awake for a few moments before falling asleep again.


	3. Thorn

Thorn

Raistlin sat leisurely upon the floor of the recording studio, his back against the wall, head bowed, and cigarette in hand, half listening to the new song that Tanis had brought in, a song written by the guitarists brother. It was rare that Caramon wrote anything worth listening to but this time Tanis thought the drummer had something. And as he listened Raistlin couldn't help but think that he had written the song with his little brothers feelings toward his new girl in mind. Phrases such as:

_You're a thorn in my heart_

_And I cannot be rid of you_

Spoke plainly his dislike for the girl. Thinking of her the guitarist raised his head slightly to look at the other end of the room where she stood talking with Caramon. Tika Waylen, the way she had managed to weasel her way into their lives disgusted him to no end and he could not see what his brother found so damn fascinating about her. As far as woman went she was probably one of the most stupid that they had come across. Raistlin felt his hands clench and he turned his eyes to the floor again.

"Raistlin?"

"What?"

"I asked you what you thought of the song," said Tanis, song still in hand. Raistlin shrugged.

"Its passable I suppose" he lifted his cigarette to his mouth and inhaled, while doing this his eyes tracked Tika and Caramon as they exited the studio. Tanis watched too and said.

"Jealously does not become you Raistlin" the guitarist exhaled harshly.

"Stuff it up your ass Tanis. Why should I be jealous over a piece of stage trash like her? Caramon could do better"

"He doesn't seem to think so"

"Because he's an idiot and so is Flint. I can't believe he bought Caramon's bullshit about him needing an assistant when he has Riverwind and Goldmoon"

"Ah but that's the thing Raistlin its _not_ their job to run to the nearest Tim Horton's and pick him up a coffee. Riverwind is head of security and Goldmoon is stage and tech. They both have enough work to do without catering to Flint. Besides that Caramon likes her so you're just going to have to live with her" Raistlin leaped to his feet.

"I don't have to live with shit! If Caramon likes her fine but she had just better stay out of my way"

"All right you two break it up. Where are the others Tanis?" Flints voice from the sound managers booth.

"Sturm stepped out with Tas and Laurana for a bite to eat and Caramon went off somewhere with Tika a few minuets ago"

"Well round them up for me will you? We have two hours left to us for recording time then you can all call it a day"

"Sounds good Flint I'll get them"

"You got twenty minuets"

"Right" Tanis turned back to Raistlin.

"You wouldn't mind fetching Caramon for me would you?" Raistlin scowled, dropped what remained of his cigarette and snuffed it out with his boot.

"My pleasure"

"Thanks" the singer left with out another word. Raistlin sighed and went in search of his brother.

* * *

Raistlin was wrong, they were all wrong. Tika wasn't like all the others. If she were he would have taken her and seen her on her way. But there was something about her, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she moved, that made her special. She moved something with in him that he had not felt before. But there was one thing about her that he could have done with out.

"Caramon, wait we cant not here" her voice in the dark. He sighed; he had never been refused so many times before. Had she been any other girl…but she wasn't. He did not want to hurt her or scare her but the way she had followed him willingly here into the dark dressing room had made him believe that she was ready, but it seemed that was not the case.

"Why not? I love you Tika"

"Do you? Or am I just another groupie?"

"You know that's not true. If you were just another groupie you would not be here. I love you" her hand touched his face.

"I know, but your brother, the band, I don't want to get in the way"

"Your not" he was still fully clothed and so was she, save for her blouse being fully open. His hands ached to touch her. He gave her a kiss, soft and tender, she returned it. He moved his lips to her ear.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes" he placed a hand on her stomach, and then moved it slowly up to the valley between her breasts, she moaned softly.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop" while saying this his hand moved to caress her left breast. Just then the lights came on. Caramon got to his feet and Tika scrambled to cover herself, Raistlin stood in the door, his eyes smoldering.

"Raist we were just"

"Don't give me details brother!" snapped the guitarist. Caramon bowed his head. "Flint wants us back in the recording room, we have two hours left. Get moving" the drummer nodded and hurried from the room with Tika following. After turning off the lights and locking the door Raistlin followed them.

* * *

Raistlin was pissed, and he was drunk, a bad combination in any place but in a crowded dance club it was volatile. He stood at the bar with Tanis and Sturm, the bass player sipping gingerly upon a scotch with soda. The words pansy ass threatened to jump from the guitar player's lips but he drowned them with beer.

Laurana and Tika were with Caramon on the dance floor, though it staggered Raistlin to even think how anyone could dance to this trash. The band, or at least that's what they called them selves, were four greasy haired teenagers who, in Raistlins opinion couldn't play for shit. The one that pissed him off most was their guitar player. He had a beautiful sun burst Ibanez, a guitar with so much potential, and he was playing like it was a dime store knock off. The same notes over and over again. Raistlin couldn't take it any more. He downed the last of his beer, went out to the car and returned with his red Fender Strat. In the applause between songs the pale guitarist let lose a power cord, emphasizing it with the whammy bar.

The band stood in stunned silence and all in the crowd turned to look at Raistlin, who sneered up at the stage.

"Now that I've got your attention, lets cut heads," he pointed to the other guitar player, "You and me"

"Lets what?"

"Cut heads you moron! A contest, a duel, our weapons shaped wood, steel, and strings. My reputation as a guitarist and ten thousand dollars says I kick your ass"

"Raistlin what the hell do you think your doing?" this from Sturm who came to stand at Raistlin's right shoulder.

"You stay out of this Brightblade," hissed Raistlin fixing the bass player with an icy glare. Strum shrugged and backed off, Raistlin turned back to face the stage. "Well are you going to take me on? Or are you chicken shit?" the opposing guitar player sniffed.

"Your on, get up here" Raistlin didn't waste any time; he was on the stage in minuets. He plugged in his Strat and turned to his opponent.

"After you" his opponent nodded and opened up with the riff for Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple. Raistlin had to fight to keep from laughing; he could best that in his sleep. Raistlin took a breath as Walk on the Water by ArrowSmith flew from his strings. For an hour and a half the two guitar players battled with skill and the crowd clearly in Raistlins favor. Led Zeppelin, ACDC, The Who, the music poured from Raistlin like sweat, the cheers of the crowd fueling his stamina and driving him onward. The younger guitar player's cocky attitude was boiled out of him as he struggled to one up Raistlin. His hand slipped, a note went sour, he went to bended knee, the contest was over and Raistlin had one.

The club erupted in cheering and Raistlin held his arms wide to allow them all to sink into his body. He lowered his arms before turning to face the younger man.

"That is how a guitar is supposed to be played boy. If I wasn't drunk off my ass I would take your place for the rest of the night but instead I'll let you get back to work and advise that you take more lessons" he swung his guitar over his back and grabbed one of the mikes. "Just try to take this from me you bitch!" he gave Tika the finger before tossing the mike and walking off stage into the turbulent crowd.

He stumbled back to the bar where he ordered another beer; his dry throat was making him cough.

"What the hell was that all about Raistlin?" asked Tanis as he came up next to the guitar player. Raistlin sneered.

"Just a bit of" cough, cough "Sport Tanis" cough, this wasn't just a dry throat. He could feel tightness in his chest, like some one was squeezing his lungs. He couldn't breathe, his eyes were watering. Cough!

"Raistlin you alright?" Tanis put a hand on Raistlins shoulder.

"I…cough. I'm f.. Cough" he couldn't breathe. It felt like he was drowning. He coughed violently and pulled his hand away from his mouth speckled with blood.

"Dear god" gasped Tanis. The singer braced the guitar player as another bout of coughing seized him. More blood covered his hand. "Some one get him a drink of water! Water you idiot not beer! Take it easy Raistlin, breathe just breathe" his legs gave way beneath him then as he lost consciousness.

"Shit! Tas! Tas!" Shouted Tanis as he held the comatose guitar player upright.

"Here Tanis!" the diminutive keyboard player pushed his way through the crowd that had now gathered around the fallen guitar player.

"Get an ambulance hurry!"

"Right!" Tas spun on his heel and was gone in an instant. Caramon appeared then, the big man bulldozing past the people in the crowd to reach his brother. Seeing Raistlin limp in Tanis's arms pain suffused the drummer's features.

"What happened?"

"He just started coughing Caramon. Like he was going to hack up a lung or something. Has he ever done this before?" Caramon shook his head.

"No never"

"Well Tas went to go phone an ambulance they should be here soon" Caramon nodded and gathered his little brother into his arms.

"I'll take him outside so they don't have to make their way through this crowd"

"Good idea"

"Give my apologies to Tika" the big man turned and hurried through the crowd to the door. "Just hold on Raist. You're going to be ok. Don't die on me"

* * *

Raistlin woke and found himself in a hospital bed. He was hooked up to a heart monitor; there was a needle in his right arm connected to a bag of blood, and an oxygen tube up his nose. His chest was sore as was his throat and his head was throbbing but his breathing was normal and there was nothing wrong with his eye sight, so there was the upside. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw Caramon asleep in a chair at his bedside. The drummer's cheeks were wet with tears and Raistlin wondered how long his brother had sat awake weeping before finally falling asleep.

"Caramon?" the drummer stirred and ran a hand over his eyes.

"Raist?" suddenly realizing that hearing his brothers voice had not been a dream the big man turned to face the bed, taking hold of the guitar players hand as he did so. "How do you feel? Do you remember anything?"

"I feel alright I suppose and veagly. What did the doctors say?" tears came to Caramon's eyes again and he bowed his head in an attempt to hide them. "Is it that bad?"

"They said you have TB" Raistlins eyes went to the ceiling.

"Damn it" a heavy silence filled the room and neither brother was eager to break it. TB, they might as well have said he had a brain tumor. "How long?" Caramon shrugged.

"They don't know. They said that given your age you could live for a long time yet if you stop smoking and don't exert yourself"

"Don't exert my self" Raistlin sneered, "I'm a fucking guitar player for fuck sake! Exerting my self is part of the job. I'll give up smoking, fine I don't care but I am not quitting the band. Those doctors can kiss my ass and so can Tanis, Flint, and anyone else who thinks they can keep me in this stinking hospital bed for the rest of my life!"

"But it could kill you Raist"

"So what? I'll die doing what I love"

"But you cant die Raist, you cant" Caramon squeezed his bothers hand and tried unsuccessfully to bite back his sobs. Raistlin felt his own heart twist as it was bound to do for his twin. He turned his eyes from the ceiling but did not look at Caramon, instead he turned them to the wall facing away from his brother.

"What would you have me do Caramon? Sit on the sidelines and watch someone else play in my place? Laurana's inferior brother perhaps? Taking my applause, my light, and my stage? The music is in my blood Caramon. Its what keeps me going, keeps me strong. Take it away from me and I may as well be dead" he felt tears in his own eyes but kept his face averted to hide them. "But I'm not dead yet Caramon. While I still breathe I want to play. Cant you understand that brother?" the drummer's sobs quieted and he nodded.

"Yes I understand"

"Good" another brief silence as both collected themselves. "Where are the others?"

"Down stairs in the waiting room"

"Go get them please" Caramon nodded, stood and left the room quickly, rubbing his eyes at he went. In the passing of ten minuets all the band members, plus Flint, stood in Raistlins hospital room, Tika was not among them for which the guitarist was thankful. Raistlin looked to Tanis.

"Thank you for not letting me fall on my ass Tanis" he smiled weakly. Tanis shrugged.

"It was nothing. How do you feel?"

"Alright all things considered I just wanted you to come up here so I could tell you I'm not quitting the band so you can forget about looking for a replacement"

"But Raistlin"

"No buts Tanis. As I just finished telling Caramon. While I still breathe I want to play and no one is going to stop me. You hear me Flint?" the old, small stature manager nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"I hear you. I think your crazy but I hear you. But you listen hear. You start spitting up blood on stage you get the hell off it. Understand?" The guitarist nodded.

"I understand"

"Right then, well we had best leave you to your rest. We'll put a hold on the recording until your out of here so you hurry up and get stable we're behind schedule enough as it is"

"Right" Flint smiled faintly and herded everyone but Caramon out of the room.

"Sure you're alright? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"You can get going brother, I'm tired"

"Alright sorry. Good night Raistlin I'll stop by again tomorrow" Caramon smiled at his brother and patted his shoulder before departing. Raistlin sighed, settled back against the pillow, closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

* * *

It was the next morning after breakfast when one of the nurses came in with a telephone.

"Excuse me sir but were you expecting a call?" Raistlin shook his head and set aside his red fender strata caster that Caramon had sent to him at his request.

"No, why?"

"Well there is a lady on the line who says she's your sister"

"Name?"

"Kitiara" the guitarist sighed.

"Alright give it to me" the nurse nodded and placed the phone in Raistlins lap before leaving. Raistlin took a deep breath before lifting the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello little brother. I tried calling your cell but couldn't get an answer"

"Well I _am_ in the hospital Kit. They wouldn't let me have my cell in here"

"Oh yes that's right silly me I almost forgot. I heard a little bit about what happened on the news last night. What did the doctors say?"

"I have TB"

"Ah damn that's rough. Guess that means you can't play anymore eh?"

"The hell it does I'm not going to stop playing guitar for anyone or anything"

"I was hoping you would say that. See the reason why I called was to ask you if you would consider playing for me in my band"

"I'm with Dragonlance Kit"

"So what? Do you really think they are going to let you keep playing the way you were before? The only songs you're going to be playing are ballads"

"They wouldn't dare. Besides that playing with them is a hell of a lot better then switching to some unknown band that you've cooked up"

"It wont be unknown forever little brother, you know me, I have ways of getting what I want. Just you remember that when you're playing slow songs for them instead of living to your full potential. It'll happen eventually and when it does just remember I'm only a phone call away. See ya" Kit hung up.

"Bitch!" cried Raistlin as he flung the phone to the floor where it clattered noisily but did not break as he had expected it to. They guitar player leaned back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, not even acknowledging the nurse as she came in to retrieve the telephone, muttering about damages.

"Sue me" sneered Raistlin, still not taking his eyes from the ceiling. It would not happen like Kit said it would. He was sure of it. Tanis and all the others knew how much he loved his music. They wouldn't force him to abandon the limelight and play ballads, would they? No, don't be ridiculous. Raistlin shook his head, picked up his guitar again and began to play letting the music take him from the hospital bed to where he belonged, the stage.


	4. Falling

Falling…

The spotlight made white hair glow, golden stage makeup shimmer, and glinted in golden hourglass pupil contacts and as he struck the first cord on his twelve stringed Martin, Raistlin could not help smiling at the hush that it cast upon the studio audience. He had gotten out of the hospital three days ago and had spent every minuet in the recording studio. The album was ready now and would be relised in the up coming month. That was what this appearance on Rock Magic was all about, that and to show the fans that the mysterious guitar player was alive and well, despite strange rumors that he had died in his hospital bed and that the band had found some one else to complete the album. This was his moment alone, this was his song, true it was slow and tugged at the heart but it was strong and he played it of his own choice.

The stars shine so brightly

_They shimmer in my eyes _

_You fade from sight_

_And the tears fall_

_(Chorus)_

_Dragon tears _

_Do not show pain_

_Dragon tears _

_Do not show weakness_

_Dragon tears_

_I dare any to pity me_

_The sun rises in the morn_

_Its light I distain_

_It sets and the sky is blood_

_Stay with me tonight_

_And the tears fall_

_(Chorus)_

_Dragon tears_

_Do not show pain_

_Dragon tears_

_Do not show weakness_

_Dragon tears_

_I dare any to pity me_

_My breath stains the air_

_As the blood stains my hand_

_I'm tired but I refuse to lie down_

_For you I will keep moving on_

_And the tears fall_

_(Chorus)_

_Dragon tears_

_Do not show pain_

_Dragon tears_

_Do not show weakness_

_Dragon tears_

_I dare any to pity me_

The guitar players voice was soft, for all who knew the band knew how little he used it, but with this song it worked. When the last notes faded there was a hush, followed by applause. Raistlin smiled faintly, bowed and walked to retake his seat, handing the guitar to a stagehand as he did so.

"That was Raistlin Majere, the guitarist of Dragonlance, playing his new solo Dragon Tears. Raistlin where did the inspiration for this song come from?" Raistlin settled him self between his bother and Tanis before answering.

"I wrote it up while I was still in the hospital. Being told you have a life threatening illness can bring up all sorts of feelings that can be a real pain if you don't have an outlet for them. Thankfully I did" Jenna frowned.

"I see. When you were told that you had tuberculosis what happened? How did you feel?" the guitarist shrugged.

"How does anyone feel when they are told that they might not live past the age of forty if their not careful? At first I was upset, then angry, then determined to make the best of it. That's why I decided to stay with the band. I'm going to keep playing guitar till my last breath passes my lips, when ever that is" applause filled the air again. When it quieted Jenna turned to Caramon.

"As the elder brother did you try to change his mind at all about this?" the drummer smiled faintly and nodded.

"Tried and failed. But he is my brother, so I'll stand beside him what ever decision he makes" Caramon placed a hand upon his brothers shoulder, his smile broadening when Raistlin did not try to shrug it off.

"Tanis do you feel the same?"

"Well not when it comes to the brother part but Raist is a good friend and an even better musician. Dragonlance just wouldn't be the same with out him. If he wants to stick with us I'm not about to stop him"

"And how did these rumors that he was dead start circulating?" All eyes suddenly turned to Tas, who had by now turned bright red. The keyboard player laughed nervously.

"Well, funny thing about that. See not long after Raistlin was put in the hospital some reporters caught up with me and I may have exaggerated his condition just a bit"

"May have he says" sneered Raistlin. Tas turned a deeper red and began fiddling with his hands. Jenna smiled.

"Well I know that many people, my self included are glad that it was just a rumor. There is also a rumor that an intense contest between you and another guitarist is what led to your hospitalization. What do you have to say to that?" before Tas could speak Raistlin intervened.

"That's no rumor it's the truth. I needed to let off some steam and I was unaware of the consequences"

"There's also talk of a phone you supposedly threw at a nurse" Raistlin laughed lightly.

"That's partially true. You see I received a call from someone I wasn't particularly pleased to hear from and I lost my temper. I did throw the phone but the nurse wasn't in the room at the time"

"Well that's good to hear and as I said before we are all very glad that you are doing better now and that you are back with the band. Now that we're on the subject what is your opinion of the new album?"

"Its probably some of the best stuff we have. We did a fair but of experimenting and Sturm, Tas, Tanis and my self all have one or two singles on it. Dragon Tears is one of them and Mind of the Mage is another one of mine"

" You don't say, that is interesting. What singles do you have on the album Sturm?"

"I only have one, Sword Edge," replied the bass player, folding his arms across his chest as he did so.

"I have two Wanderlust and Rabbit Slayer," said Tas brightly, not waiting for Jenna to address him.

"And you Tanis?"

"I have one, Homeland"

"There are a lot of fans who have been waiting for you and Laurana to do a love song. Is there any hope of that ever happening?" Tanis side glanced at Laurana who blushed slightly. He smiled at her and took hold of her hand.

"At this point I can't say for sure. We might and we might not. The fans will just have to be patient"

"Alright, well that's all the time we have for today. Lets hear it one more time for Dragonlance!" the studio erupted with applause as the band members got to their feet and filed out. Tika and Flint were both waiting back stage, the diminutive manager with a fresh Tim Horton's coffee in his hand.

"Good work you lot good work" while Flint was saying this he placed his cell phone to his ear and started walking toward the car, confirming security with Riverwind as always. Tika walked up to Caramon and took hold of his hand. Raistlin sneered and made to shove past them but just then he put out a hand to lean against the wall, suddenly dizzy. Seeing this Caramon let go of Tika's hand and came up next to his brother.

"You alright Raist? You want to sit down?"

"No I'll be fine in a few minuets but I think I'll just head back to the hotel"

"I'll come with you"

"No need brother. Just because my night is ruined its no reason to ruin yours. Besides that I want rest and quiet, two things that are impossible for me to get with you hanging off of my shoulders. Just help me to the car and I'll handle everything else" Caramon suppressed a sigh and smiled lightly, placing his hands upon the guitarists shoulders.

"All right Raist what ever you say" they continued to the car in silence.

* * *

"I just dont get it Tanis"

"Don't get what Sturm?"

"Why he puts up with Raistlins bullshit. I mean he uses Caramon like a doormat. Brother or not I don't think its right" while saying this the bass players eyes were upon the big drummer as he stood resting at the bar with Tika, watching Tas showing off his dance floor acrobatics. Tanis shrugged and took a drink of his beer.

"I don't quite get it either but then again I don't have a brother and neither do you so neither of us can truly hope to ever understand. All I do know is that Caramon loves him, that much is plain just by looking at him when ever Raistlin is around, Whether Raistlin feels the same I cant say and I'm not about to ask him. I'm also not about to argue the matter with Caramon. Are you?" Sturm turned his gaze from the drummer and shook his head before taking a drink of his scotch with soda.

"No fucking way" Tanis laughed, drank the last of his beer, and joined Laurana on the dance floor as a slow song turned down the energy level on the dance floor, leaving the bass player to his thoughts for a while.

* * *

Raistlin heaved as sigh as he stepped from the shower, breathing deep the steam that worked to ease the pain that had been building in his lungs since leaving the television studio. Not bothering with his robe he walked to the room he shared with his brother and fell upon his bed. He lay there for a few minuets, eyes closed and enjoying the quiet, before turning his gaze to the bed side table, where three large pill bottles sat next to a glass of water.

Flint had most likely been here earlier and had set them up. Knowing that either the guitar player would forget to take them or just say fuck it and not even bother looking at the bottles never mind taking the meds. Since the disease was in its active stage there was no guarnentee that the pills would be able to cure it but at the very least they would ease the pain.

Raistlin sat up, took one pill from each bottle, placed all three in his mouth, took a drink of water, and placed the glass back on the table before laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

God damn it he wanted a cigarette. Quitting had turned out to be a bigger pain in the ass then he thought it would be and all those things what were supposed to help you quit, the things that were guaranteed to work, were full of shit and tasted like it too, where the gum was concerned. Flint had found and removed all of his packs from the room, even the ones Raistlin had been sure the manager wouldn't be able to find. He knew it was for the best though. Taking a puff was one of the worst things you could do if you had TB and it was almost certain to kill you.

After the passing of half an hour Raistlin decided to go for a walk. He sat up and pulled on a black t-shirt with a white dragon on the front, a pair of black jeans, and socks. He ran a comb swiftly through his hair and tied on a black headband. After stepping into a pair of biker boots he pulled on his red leather trench coat and headed for the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, a last minuet thought occurring to him. He nodded, walked back to his room, and opened the top drawer of the dresser. He riffled through it till he reached the bottom and pulled out a small black wooden box with a hinged lid. Inside was a black handled switch with a jasper pentagram set it, and five-inch blade. Raistlin smiled and slipped the weapon into the back pocket of his jeans before turning off the lights and walking out, closing the door securely behind him.

None of the fans had ever seen him with out his stage makeup, even when he was out at the bar with Tanis and the others he had it on, so the guitar player was confident that he could walk down the main streets and not be recognized, he was right. He walked downtown completely unnoticed and stopped in at a few music stores. He stumbled somewhat by accident upon a large bookstore and spent a good few hours there. It was only after exiting a coffee shop that he realized he was being followed.

A black jaguar was driving slowly a good few feet behind him, trying not to look obvious and failing miserably. How cliché, a sneer crept across Raistlins lips as he turned onto a side street. Things were going to get ugly and the last thing Raistlin needed was some idiot phoning the cops. The guitar player stopped walking and the jag pulled up next to him. The driver's side passenger window rolled down and a woman with short curly black hair leaned out of it. Her dark eyes flashed as she smiled crookedly at him.

"Hay there little brother"

"Hello Kit"

"Need a lift?"

"No thanks"

"Ah come on, it'll be"

"I said no so piss off," hissed Raistlin, cutting his older sister off mid sentence. Kit sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"I didn't want to have to do this but you don't leave me with many other options. Soth!" the driver's side door opened and a man stepped out. He was close to six feet tall wearing a black tuxedo, gloves, and a solid black mask to cover his face. His jet black hair tumbled past his shoulders and he sported a withered black rose on his jacket. He advanced upon Raistlin, cracking his knuckles. The guitarist stepped back a pace or two before pulling his switch, the blade flashed in the streetlights.

"That's close enough ass hole. Now back off" Soth continued forward a sound resembling laughter rumbling from his chest. Raistlin looked to his sister.

"Kit call off your dog unless you want him neutered"

"Just co operate Raist and make things easier on the both of us"

"Fuck you! I already know what you want to talk about and I already told you I'm not interested" Soth advanced a few more steps and Raistlin slashed his blade in a wide arch nearly slicing the big mans hand open. "I'm not fucking around Kit! You know what I can do with this knife. So either call him off or I'll make it so he has to carry his balls in a zip lock bag" Kit smiled to her self and nodded. Yes she knew exactly how skilled Raistlin was with that switch because she had been the one who had given it to him, so he could protect himself whenever Caramon wasn't around, which wasn't very often. She remembered one time when he had cut up a kid in his elelementry school for getting on his case about his hair color. He had been smart enough to stash the knife somewhere before being taken to the principal's office, thus avoiding expulsion, but just barely. It didn't matter how much taller or stronger Soth was Raistlin might not be able to carry out his threat but he would make a damn good effort. Kit sighed.

"You heard him Soth back off" the masked driver stopped his advance and walked back to the car.

"That's more like it. Now the both of you beat it. And don't even think of contacting me again. We're through do you understand?"

"Yes I understand. Sorry we couldn't do business brother. Say hello to Tanis for me" Raistlin scowled, still holding his switch.

"Leave Tanis alone, leave me alone, leave Caramon alone, leave all of us alone. We don't need you now get out of here"

"Take me home Soth" while saying this Kit rolled up her window. Soth got back in the jag and drove off down the road. Only when he saw the taillights disappear around the corner did Raistlin put the switch back in his pocket. He stood in the street for a few moments before turning and walking back to the main street.

* * *

"Shit!" Kit cursed as she pounded the seat with her fist. "Well so much for that plan. Now what?" Soth didn't answer; in fact he made no response at all and continued driving. Kit snorted.

"You're a great help Soth you know that?" just then her cell phone rang. She sighed and picked it up. "Hello? Nope no dice. I understand that but. Fine I'll try to think of something. Don't worry if you want him I'll get him but I need time. Thanks, I'll call you back when I have something. Bye" she snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto the seat. "What ever" she hissed as she leaned her head back against her chair. After a few minutes of silence she sighed. "God damn it all this bull shit had better be worth it"


	5. Love Song

Love Song

Tanis lay upon his bed, a towel wrapped around his waist and a pair of earphones on. With the album finished and their schedule clear for the next few weeks Flint had given the band some much needed vacation time. The others had either gone home or taken small out of state trips, completely incognito of course. This was the perfect opportunity for he and Laurana to relax, since they didn't have much time alone now a days. She was still in the bathroom, putting on something special for him she said. He smiled, his single, Homeland started to play, he turned up the volume and closed his eyes.

Don't you wish

_You had somewhere to go?_

_Somewhere to belong?_

_Don't you wish_

_You had a home? _

_(Chorus)_

_Homeland_

_In you my spirit lives_

_Though my bloods divided_

_You drink my tears, the ones I never shed_

_Homeland_

_To you I cannot return_

_Don't you wish_

_You had love but only once?_

_That you could see it in their eyes_

_Don't you wish_

_They could see you at all?_

_(Chorus) _

_Homeland_

_In you my spirit lives_

_Though my bloods divided_

_You drink my tears, the ones I never shed_

_Homeland_

_To you I cannot return_

_Don't you wish_

_You had a place to live_

_As those before you have lived_

_Don't you wish _

_You had a place to rest_

_(Chorus)_

_Homeland_

_In you my spirit lives_

_Though my bloods divided_

_You drink my tears, the ones I never shed _

_Homeland_

_To you I cannot return_

Tanis heaved a sigh. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the bathroom door open. He turned his ipod dock off, took out the earphones and turned onto his side to smile at Laurana as she walked into the bedroom. Her golden hair was still wet so it shown in the sunlight that was filtering through the blinds. She was wearing a white silk nightgown that clung most attractively to her still wet skin. She blushed when she noticed how his eyes widened.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it" he held a hand out to her, "Come here" she smiled at him and took hold of his hand, allowing her self to be led onto the bed. She lay down next to him and he placed an arm around her. He was so gentle, that's why she loved him, he would never hurt her and he would protect her with his life if he needed to. Even though they were not officially a couple everyone in the band knew about their attraction to one another. An attraction that had made her father, a rich British lord, by title only, extremely upset. His ideas about the nature of his daughters future did not include singing in a rock band or any type of singing at all when it came to that and her brothers sided with him. Or at least Porthios had, Gilthanas was a little more understanding of her dreams if not of Tanis. One day she knew she would have to face them all again and run the risk of having to abandon her dream but for now she would enjoy her time with Dragonlance and Tanis.

"Are you happy Laurana? That you ran away with me to join this band and sing?" she smiled and looked up at him.

"Yes, I am very happy. I wouldn't have it any other way" he returned her smile and kissed her. She placed a hand in his hair as she returned his kiss. He chuckled in the back of his throat and rolled on top of her. His lips wandered to her ear and he whispered.

"You shouldn't have worn this Laurana because now I want to make love to you" she smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that" he leaned back to look at her and her left hand came up to touch his cheek. "I want you Tanis. I don't want to wait anymore. Please Tanis, take me" he kissed her again, claiming her mouth deeply with his tongue. His kisses moved to her neck as his hands slipped the shoulder straps of her nightgown off. His lips moved to the valley between her breasts. Just as he took one of her soft nipples into his mouth the phone rang.

"God damn it! Who ever it is I'll kill em!" Cursed Tanis as he rushed to the phone and picked it up. "Hello! Who? Oh Jenna, sorry, no not a bad time, well not really. Anyway what can I do for you? What's that? Dinner? You and Dalamar? Tonight? Hold on a sec" he placed his hand over the receiver and looked to Laurana. "Its Jenna, she wants me and you to join her and Dalamar for dinner tonight at seven. You interested?" the female singer shrugged.

"Why not? Could be fun" Tanis nodded and removed his hand.

"Still there Jenna? Good, listen Laurana says it sounds like fun so we'll meet you at the Three Moons for seven all right? All right but listen don't turn this into an interview, got it? Ok see ya" Tanis sighed and hung up the phone. He turned around and walked back to the bed.

"Guess that means we had better get ready huh?" asked Laurana, who had yet to replace the shoulder straps of her nightgown. Tanis smiled at her and settled himself gently over her again.

"We have time"

"Not very much"

"Your right, we don't have enough time to make love but" he dragged his tongue slowly over one of her nipples, she gasped. "We have enough time for me to satisfy you. If you let me" she nodded slowly and Tanis smiled again before taking the nipple into his mouth. Laurana moaned as Tanis kissed one of her breasts and then the other. His kisses moved down her stomach as he rolled up the skirt of her nightgown. He lifted and then spread her legs before settling between them, his tongue lapping at the silky wetness that had gathered there. He kissed, licked, and sucked there until she reached her climax. Only then did he come back up. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes"

"Good I'm glad. Now we should get ready, its almost five" he kissed her cheek again before getting to his feet and walking to the dresser. Laurana lay upon the bed for a few moments more before righting her nightgown and going to her own dresser.

It was rare that they ever met with Jenna outside of the studio at Music Magic, even rarer still that Dalamar was going to be with her. Dalamar Silvanestie was what some considered as eccentric but for what reason was anyone's guess. For despite having a great deal of money he never spent it on anything more then what he needed and what he needed wasn't much. The basis for their opinion of his eccentricity was perhaps the fact that he hardly ever left his house unless it was to work. Also the house that he was living in was not what he had originally paid for. He had torn the old house down and had a new one built in its place. Constructed of large gray blocks of stone the main house was round with a steeple roof. In behind it was a four storied turreted tower. There was no electric light in the house at all. Candles, fireplaces, and torches were used as the only source of light, as well as heat. The only electrical items in the house were the phone and the security system.

The entirety of the land around the house had been turned into forestland, with a man made pond fed by a small river, originating from a basement pump in the house. So yes perhaps because of these things he could be viewed as eccentric but he preferred to think of himself as enlightened.

"Lets see, it's a quarter to six now so if we leave now we should be a few minuets early. I'm ready, what about you?" asked Tanis as he turned to face Laurana wearing a gray three piece suit with a pale olive green tie.

"Almost, hold on a second" she pinned her braid up in a loop before turning to face Tanis. "How do I look?" she held her arms out and turned around for him. She was wearing an emerald green gown, off the shoulder, sleeveless, with a golden ivy leaf on the left side over her heart. He smiled at her and walked forward to take hold of her hand.

"Stunning" he pressed her hand to his lips. She smiled at him.

"Thank you"

"Your more then welcome" he straitened and lifted a hand toward the door. "Shall we?"

"Lets" he smiled at her again and they walked out of the condo hand in hand down to the parking lot were Tanis kept his red and white nineteen sixties Corvette convertible. Tanis held the door open for Laurana and closed it behind her before getting in himself. The engine hummed to life and they drove out.

* * *

The Three Moons was one of the most expensive restaurants in the cities down town area, so naturally it was a hot spot for high steppers from all walks of life, and consequently the paparazzi swarmed the place as soon as it opened for business. The short walk from the sidewalk to the front door was swarming with them; security guards were set to keep them back. The restaurant it self was constructed of black marble and it had two floors. The first was the actual restaurant and the second was the clubroom and bar. The neon sign upon the buildings right side depicted a white, a red, and a black moon, the back moon outlined in violet so that it could be seen.

A valet opened the door for Laurana when Tanis pulled up. The same valet took the male singers keys and drove the car to a space. Tanis took hold of Laurana's hand as they walked toward the door. Flashing cameras and shouting voices followed them the whole way and Tanis knew that the next day there would be a picture of him and Laurana is some tabloid or another, perhaps even all of them. But it didn't matter he supposed, after all there was not much in their lives anymore that was privet.

The glass double doors were opened for them and they walked into the waiting room, which was filled with white, red, and black velvet benches. They walked up to the rostrum and were greeted by the mater de.

"Evening sir, name?"

"Tanis Half Elvin"

"Pardon?"

"That's my name Tanis Half Elvin"

"I see, and you madam?"

"Laurana Qualinesti"

"Good, good, ah yes here you are. Your with Miss Jenna and Mr. Dalamar Silvanesti, yes?"

"Yes"

"Then allow me to show you to your table. Please follow me" he picked up two menus before leading through the open archway to the restaurant. The interior of The Three Moons was decorated in alternating panels of black and violet, with red crystal chandeliers and white dishware. The round tables were arranged in to particular order leaving room for the dance floor at the restaurants center and the stage at its far end.

Dalamar and Jenna were seated near the stage. Arriving at the table Jenna, who was dressed in a red sleeveless dress, held out a hand to Tanis, which he pressed to his lips politely.

"Its good to see you both. Thank you for excepting our invitation"

"We wouldn't have missed it Jenna" Tanis smiled and let go of her hand. The mater de held a chair for Laurana before handing them both their menus.

"Now would you like anything to drink while you decide what to order?"

"Do you have tea?" asked Tanis.

"We do"

"I'll have a cup of tea then please"

"Very good sir and you madam?"

"The same please"

"Very good I shall be back" he turned and left the table then.

"Do you two know what your having?" asked Laurana, while she flipped through the menu.

"Yes but we decided to wait till you had chosen to order ours" said Jenna, taking a sip of her water.

"Is there anything that you would recommend?"

"Anything that has absolutely nothing to do with fish. The chef here is an absolute terror when it comes to seafood. They should remove it from the menu completely but I suppose they haven't killed enough people yet to do that" said Dalamar, who was wearing a black tuxedo and had his long black hair tied back revealing the one earring in his right ear, in an attempt at humor.

"In that case I think I'll have the chicken. What about you Tanis?"

"The pepper stake sounds good so I'll have that, medium rare" both folded their menus.

"I'll just be having a salad my self," said Dalamar.

"I decided upon the Fettuccini Alfrado"

"Have you two ever been here before?" asked Dalamar, in a tone that suggested he was not all that interested. Tanis shook his head.

"No we usually don't eat out much and if we do we try to watch the price"

"Well no need to do that tonight. I'll be covering the bill"

"That's very kind of you"

"I know" the mater de returned to their table then and handed Tanis and Laurana their tea.

"Now are you all ready to order?" all nodded and repeated what they had just said moments before. "Very well I shall have all of that for you as soon as possible" he took up the menus and walked away again. A silence passed over the table as all picked up their drinks. The silence was broken by Laurana, who turned to Dalamar and said,

"Is there a film that you are working on right now Dalamar?"

"No not at the moment. Recently I've had to deal with some family business as you no doubt have most likely read in the papers or some such thing" Laurana nodded.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact and I was sorry to hear it"

"Why should you be? It's no problem of yours and besides that I couldn't care less about the whole thing my self. In fact I say good riddance to the lot of them. First they toss me out on my hind end and disown me now when things are bad they say they want me back but all they really want is my money. As far as I am concerned they can all rot in hell. Family who needs the bother" he put his arm around Jenna and a slight smile pulled at his lips. "I would much rather have the love of a good woman any day. Would you not agree Tanis?" The male singer shrugged.

"On the subject of family I really have no grounds on with to comment for I have none but upon having the love of a good woman I will agree" he smiled at Laurana who blushed.

"Change the woman to a man and I too would agree with you Dalamar"

"As would I" said Jenna, side glancing at Dalamar and giving him a kiss on the cheek. The silence came again and this time it remained lasting till their meals arrived and still it continued until Tanis spotted Goldmoon and Riverwind as they were about to pass their table.

`"Evening you two, fancy running into you here" he said, Goldmoon smiled.

"It is a surprise that's for sure. Hello Laurana, Jenna, Dalamar"

"Hello you two" said Laurana.

"Yes hello" said Jenna, Dalamar nodded his greeting.

"What are you two doing here anyway? I thought you didn't go for all this high class fancy stuff," said Tanis, quoting the security manager word for word.

"We don't usually but today we made an exception since we are celebrating"

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?" the two smiled at each other and held their hands out so that all at the table could see the rings they were wearing.

"We're engaged," said Goldmoon. Laurana smiled and stood to give Goldmoon a hug.

"That's wonderful news you two congratulations"

"Yes indeed, well done Riverwind my friend" Tanis offered his hand which Riverwind took with a small smile, a rare thing for him and it made Tanis chuckle.

"Thank you, both of you"

"Not at all"

"Allow me to offer my congratulations as well Mr. Que Shu" Jenna stood and offered her hand, which Riverwind took gently.

"Thank you"

"Yes thank you," said Goldmoon, who smiled at Jenna. Dalamar lifted his glass and took a sip by way of his congratulations; Riverwind nodded his acknowledgement of it.

"Would you two like to stick around and share some wine with us my friend?" asked Tanis. Riverwind shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer Tanis but we must be going. It's getting late and it's been a long day"

"Some other time then" Tanis smiled, Riverwind and Goldmoon both returned it.

"Some other time" the two nodded by way of fare well and walked away. The eyes of both Tanis and Laurana followed them out.

"Isn't that just fantastic news?" asked Laurana as she turned back to the table.

"It certainly is" said Tanis as he did the same. Dalamar shrugged.

"I suppose it is if that sort of thing matters to you"

"You mean you do not care for marriage Dalamar?"

"Not really no" the actor side glanced at Jenna, whose smile had faded and was now looking down at her empty plate. He sighed and took hold of her hand under the table. "But perhaps I simply have not found the right woman yet. My opinion could change but some one would have a fair bit of work to undertake in persuading me other wise" he smiled slightly; Jenna returned it and squeezed his hand gently under the table. Tanis and Laurana shared a smile and the male singer raised his wine glass.

"A toast Dalamar to love" the actor nodded and raised his glass to meet Tanis's.

"To love"

"To love" said the two women as one, raising their glasses to meet those of the men. All drank deep and Dalamar refilled their glasses.

* * *

At a quarter to ten the couples parted company, Dalamar and Jenna puttering off in the actors red model T Ford, which made both Tanis and Laurana chuckle good-naturedly. Tanis drove slowly, enjoying the look of the city at night. They pulled into the parking lot, found a space, Tanis got out to open Laurana's door for her and the two walked arm in arm back to the ninth floor condo.

"That was fun wasn't it Tanis?" asked Laurana as she changed out of her dress and into her night gown, the same one that she had been wearing before. Tanis nodded,

"Yes it was. We should think about doing it again sometime"

"No question" while saying this Laurana climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up. Tanis smiled at her reflection in the mirror as he finished removing the last of his cloths. He walked into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before walking to the bed.

"Now then how can we make this night perfect?" he asked as he bent over Laurana, who had her eyes closed. "Laurana?" her breathing was slow and even, she was asleep. Tanis sighed.

"Damn" his eyes wandered up and down her body before taking in her sleeping face again. He smiled. "Ah well it's been a long day so I'll let you away with it this time my lovely Laurana. My princess" he kissed her forehead, straitened up and stretched. As he did so something Jenna had said suddenly came back to him. The fans were waiting for a love song. He looked down at Laurana again and smiled, they would have one.

He walked over to the desk, pulled out some lose papers and a pen and began to write. The words of the love song flowed from him as he thought of how much he loved Laurana and how beautiful she was when she slept, like a slumbering angel. Once he was finished he sat for a moment rereading it once, twice, several times before he was satisfied with what he had and set it down. He looked at the digital clock next to the bed, it said two o'clock in the morning. Tanis whistled softly, time really did have a way of flying by sometimes.

An odd humming noise caught his ears. It was coming from the top of the dresser, it was his cell phone. He walked over, picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hi lover, miss me?" Tanis snapped the phone shut, louder then he had intended, thankfully Laurana did not wake. He turned the phone off and took out the battery pack, just to be safe. He walked shakily back to where he had been sitting, breathing hard out of sheer panic and shock. The voice on the other end of the line had been…Kit.


	6. Rise of the Dragon Queen

Rise of the Dragon Queen

Tas's small fingers hadn't stopped moving since he had received the six pages of sheet music from Tanis last night. It was a love song, Ivy Princess, and in the letter that the singer had sent along with the music he had said he wanted it to be a surprise for Laurana. Also the reason he wanted it to be piano music only was because he didn't think a guitar would be able to bring it out right and, after reading it over the first time, Tas was inclined to agree with him.

The melody was gentle, like a summer breeze through the trees of an old growth forest. It made your heart heavy and your spirit soar. You cold feel the emotion, the love in this song. It was sweet, noble and true but at the same time it didn't put on airs. There was no assumption here, no pleading, only raw and passionate feeling, and strait from the heart. Tas was honored to have been given the task of converting it to piano music.

He was on the last line when his phone rang. He swore as he walked over to the table to pick it up.

"Hello? Oh Hi Flint nice to, what? Which channel? What for? Oh, ok" the keyboard player walked into the sitting room of his apartment, picked up the remote and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels till he found the day time news and when he did he nearly dropped his phone and the remote.

It was Kit; there could be no mistake. That short curly black hair, those dark eyes, that crooked smile, those two large…. They could only belong to one person. There were two men sitting with her, he didn't recognize either of them, both were dressed in black t-shirts and jeans, and both had long hair, one blond and the other black. Behind Kit stood another man, about six foot tall and dressed in a black suit, mask, and gloves, with long black hair, arms crossed. Kit was saying something, the sound was too low, and quickly Tas turned it up.

"Younger brothers are currently playing with Dragonlance," she said.

"Oh really? Well isn't that interesting. Do they know then? About you and your band I mean?"

"Well if they didn't they do now" Kit laughed and the host joined her.

"For sure, now the band is just the three of you yes?" Kit nodded.

"That's right, I'm singer and rhythm guitar. Verminaard is bass and Ariakas is drums"

"And you're currently looking for a lead guitar yes?"

"That's right"

"Do you have anyone particular in mind?" Kit's smile grew slightly as she shook her head, her curls bouncing side to side.

"No, no one special. If you can play good and you think you have what it takes just call up Chromatic Records and ask for me" she turned to look at the camera, "But only business calls understand? I'm not opening up a dating service. Okay boys?" she winked and the host laughed again.

"Well there you have it folks, so all you would be guitar gods out there get those phones and start dialing. We're almost out of time so I would like to thank you all again for being here and before we go could you please say the name of your group again?" Kit leaned back and put one arm around Verminaard and Ariakas.

"Dragon Queen" Tas turned off the t.v then and stood staring at the blank screen with his mouth open.

"Hello? Hello! Tas you knob! Are you still there? Hello! Pick up the goddamn phone! Hello!" Tas had almost forgotten all about Flint and lifted the phone hurriedly to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah sorry Flint I was, you what? Right now? But hold on how am I supposed to? Oh, ok that makes better sense. Today? But I, hello? Hello?" Flint had already hung up. Tas sighed and took a seat in the chair behind him. The manager wanted all the band members to meet over at Platinum Dragon studios in a couple of hours and he had given the task of getting a hold of everybody upon the keyboard players small shoulders. After thinking a moment on how he was going to do it Tas picked up the phone again and dialed Tanis's number.

"Hello? Tanis? Yeah that's right. The song? Oh its almost finished, I'm on the last line actually so it'll be finished today. Yeah, you're welcome. Listen Flint just called me and he wants everyone to meet up at the studio in a few hours. The way I figured it was I call you and then you call Sturm and then he calls Caramon and Raistlin ad then they can call me so I can know that it worked and I can get ready to go. How does that sound? Okay then see ya in a bit, at the studio right. See ya" Tas hung up the phone and walked back to his keyboard to finish the song, no sense in just sitting around and doing nothing while he waited for the call was there? Not when he still had work to do. A few minuets after he finished writing down the last note the phone rang again. He picked it up and it was Caramon saying that everything was all set and that he and Raist were about to leave.

"Ok, see you in a few then" he hung up again and set the phone back where it belonged. He gathered together the sheets of music, both his and Tanis's, and placed them in the canvas backpack that he swung up onto his shoulder before picking up his white helmet and walking out of his apartment. He locked the door before walking down to the parking lot where he unlocked and climbed onto his dirt bike and started off for the studio.

* * *

"So that's what she's been doing all this time, eh? Well there's a kick in the balls," said Sturm crossing his arms over his chest as he readjusted his position on the couch, one of the three set in the meeting room where they were all seated now. Raistlin hid a sneer behind his beer.

"Only if you have any"

"What the hell did you say?"

"The both of you shut the fuck up!" thundered Flint. "I've had it up to here with your god damn arguing. If your not going to say anything helpful keep your damn mouths shut"

"Calm down Flint. No need to get so riled up" said Tanis calmly; scratching absently at his bearded chin with one hand while his other remained around Laurana. Flint turned to him.

"Isn't there? This could ruin everything"

"I don't see how. Kit and her group are still new. I don't think they'll be passing us in the charts so soon" said Tas, fiddling with his helmet.

"It's a possibility though isn't it?"

"I agree with Tas. Honestly Flint you have to learn to take it easy. I'm not worried about it and I don't think anyone else is either. There are lots of other bands out there including Kits I don't see you getting so bent out of shape over them" said Tanis.

"Well none of them have Kit do they?" Flint turned to Caramon and Raistlin. "Are you sure she never contacted either of you to talk about this?" Caramon shook his head.

"I never heard a word"

"Raistlin?" the guitar player decided it with in his best interests not to mention the fact that Kit had in fact contacted him upon three separate occasions and once in person. Because he knew that if he did he would be instantly under a magnifying glass and that was the last thing he wanted. So, after taking another drink, he shook his head.

"Nope, never. Found out today same as everyone else"

"Humm…well anyway I'm telling you all right now that you should be worried. Cause if we know Kit, and I know we all do, she'll milk her connection to Dragonlance for all its worth and use it to climb her way up the charts faster then you can blink"

"So what do we do then?" asked Sturm.

"Well I have us scheduled for an interview with Jenna on Music Magic tomorrow then…well I cant come up with all of your ideas for you for god sake. Use your heads, think of something"

"Why don't we go on tour? We have enough songs, a new album just out, lots of new stuff that didn't get added to it, and we have the money. What do ya think?" asked Tas, his eyes scanning the faces of his friends hopefully.

"I think that might be the first intelligent thing I've heard come out of your mouth yet Tas," said Raistlin as he placed his empty beer bottle aside. Sturm nodded.

"For once, and I cant believe that I am saying this, I agree with Raistlin"

"Call in the head shrinker," laughed Caramon.

"What do you think Flint?" asked Tanis.

"I think that every once in a blue moon our keyboard player shows signs of having a brain. I'll get in contact with Paladine and work out the specifics and call the lot of you up again tomorrow so we can run over the schedule and everything"

"That mean we can go?" asked Tas. Flint nodded.

"Yes get the hell out of here the lot of ya I got work to do" a smile passed through out the band mates, even Raistlin, as they all stood and filed out, leaving Flint alone with his cell phone and all the calls he had to make.

* * *

So Kit was back. Laurana remembered Tanis talking about her once, it was the only time he had ever talked about her and only because Caramon had mentioned her name when they had all been talking about the days before they had formed Dragonlance. The big drummer had been half in the bag with a belly full of the ribs that Raistlin had cooked up for everyone, and with Caramon that was a good recipe for loose lips. Everyone, including Tas, had given the drummer some rather unfriendly looks; Sturm had even stamped on one of his feet. Tanis had met Kit when she had returned home from a long road trip to pay a call on her brothers. Laurana would have met Kit at that same time had her father not sent her way to another school almost clear on the other side of the isles. According to Tanis they had not been together long but that didn't make Laurana feel any better about it.

She sat next to Tanis now in one of the booths on the other side of the dance floor and across from the bar in the same club where Raistlin had collapsed. Tas and Sturm were with them, knocking back shots of scotch, so far Tas was a head of Sturm by one. Raistlin was on the dance floor with a bird breasted bleach blond dressed all in tight fitting leather and spandex. She looked like she might have been a biker or part of a street gang, just the kind of girl the guitar player was interested in. It was rare that the guitarist danced so he was most likely pissed up, it was the only time he seemed to let loose, if only just a bit. Caramon and Tika were at the bar, partly watching Raistlin and partly talking quietly amongst themselves.

Laurana felt the arm that Tanis had around her waist tighten gently and she turned to look at him. He smiled at her.

"You ok?" she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he saw through her lie, like always, and his smile fell.

"Thinking about Kit weren't you?" she sighed and nodded. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. He kissed her gently. When their lips parted again he looked long and deep into her eyes.

"I've told you before Laurana, that was a long time ago. Kit means nothing to me now, less then nothing. I don't love her, I love _you_" he kissed her again and she wanted desperately to believe him but her doubts persisted. They must have showed in her eyes because a look of determination suddenly stole upon Tanis as he turned to Tas.

"Think you might be too drunk to play Tas?" the keyboard player shook his head.

"Not yet, but getting there. Why?"

"You still have the, you know what, in your back pack there?" Tas raised an eyebrow.

"The 'you know what?'. I don't…oh! Right _that_ You Know What; well yeah I still have it. Its right" he rummaged around in his pack and pulled out some sheet music, "Here"

"Alright then follow me" he kissed Laurana again and smiled at her before standing up, "Don't go away" he waited for Tas before walking across the crowded dance floor to the stage.

"Do you know what he's up to Sturm?" asked Laurana, inching closer to the bass player, who shrugged.

"Not a fucking clue" Tanis and Tas waited for the house band to finish their set before walking up on the stage to talk to them. Laurana watched Raistlin as he and his girl left the floor to join Caramon and Tika at the bar. When she looked back at the stage Tanis and the house bands singer were shaking hands. The house band singer and his mates filed off the stage, leaving only Tas, who hurried over to the piano, and Tanis who walked up to the mike to adjust it to his height.

"Is everyone having a good time?" he asked. The crowd cheered. "Good, now the house band has graciously allowed me and my friend here up on the stage because I told them I have something very special to say tonight to a very special lady. I wrote this song for her, I hope you all enjoy it" as Tas began to play the first notes of the song Tanis's eyes found and settled upon Laurana, so that there could be no doubt at all which lady he was talking about. Laurana could all but feel her heart pounding in her chest as Tanis began to sing.

_I do not pretend to be a poet_

_I think if you love someone_

_You should show it _

_Let them know it _

_And honey That's exactly what I'll do_

_(Chorus) _

_Ivy Princess _

_Pure and timeless _

_Ivy Princess _

_So fragile, so strong _

_Ivy Princess _

_Say your mine _

_And I'll be yours _

_The moonlight kisses you _

_Bathes you in silver light _

_I feel my heart shiver _

_All the angels in heaven _

_Cannot compare to you _

_When you sleep_

_(Chorus) _

_Ivy Princess _

_Pure and timeless _

_Ivy Princess _

_So fragile, so strong _

_Ivy Princess _

_Say your mine _

_And I'll be yours _

_When you cry I want to hold you _

_Let my arms enfold you _

_I'll keep you safe from what hurts you _

_You can trust in me _

_As I trust in you_

_(Chorus) _

_Ivy Princess _

_Pure and timeless _

_Ivy Princess _

_So fragile, so strong _

_Ivy Princess _

_Say your mine _

_And I'll be yoursI promise you_

_That we shall never part_

_And I'll make it right from the start _

_I love you_

_My Ivy Princess_

_(Chorus)_

_Ivy Princess_

_Pure and timeless_

_Ivy Princess_

_So fragile, so strong_

_Ivy Princess_

_Say your mine_

_And I'll be yours_

A few bars of piano music played after the words of the song faded out. Tanis's eyes remained upon her right until the last note rang clear and true though the now still air of the club. Tanis and Tas stood frozen waiting for the crowds reaction. Some one started clapping, then another, and another until the club was filled with applause. Tanis smiled and bowed, Tas did the same.

"Thank you very much, I think we'll let the band return now. Thank you" Tanis stepped away from the mike then. On their way down the stairs that led away from the stage the singer and keyboard player shook hands with all the members of the house band before returning to their table.

Seeing the tears in Laurana's eyes Tanis sat down to take hold of her hand.

"What's the matter? Didn't you like it?" Laurana threw her arms around Tanis's neck.

"I loved it, thank you" Tanis smiled and returned her embrace.

"Your welcome" she leaned back to smile at him.

"I love you"

"I love you too" they kissed.

"Um, Tanis?" both singers looked up to see Caramon standing in front of them with one arm around Raistlin, who was almost asleep on his feet, and Tika standing behind him. Tanis stood up.

"Did he have an attack Caramon?" the drummer shook his head.

"No just too much to drink. I think I'll take him home, put him to bed. So good night, and see ya tomorrow, right?" Tanis nodded and sat back down.

"Right, good night you two, Tika"

"Yes good night"

"Night"

"What happened to Raistlins lady Caramon?" asked Sturm before he downed another shot. Caramon shrugged.

"She hit the road a while ago with a group of guys"

"And good riddance. Skanky, cock sucking, bitch of a whore" slurred Raistlin in a soft voice. Caramon colored and shrugged again before walking out with Tika following close behind. In the next few hours Tas won the drinking contest by remaining one ahead of the bass player, and by Sturm jumping up and bolting for the bathroom. Tanis took it upon him self to go check on him. They came back to the table with the bass player leaning heavily upon the singers shoulder.

"Think I'll call you and Sturm a cab alright Tas?"

"Might as well call it for all of us Tanis. I know you and Laurana didn't drink as much as me or Sturm but you know what they say…um…well I knew this morning what they said. Who ever they are. Oh wait…yeah they say that you shouldn't drive home after drinking no matter how much or how little you've had. That's it, **hick**" Tanis chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah that's right Tas. Okay Sturm, you sit right here while I call that cab" while saying this Tanis lowered the bass player back onto the booth seat and then walked over to the bar to use the phone.

When the cab arrived Sturm was asleep, so Tanis was forced to carry him out then sit with him leaning against his shoulder. When they arrived at Sturm's place Tanis had to get out and half carry half walk him up to his apartment. He opened the door for him and walked him to his bed and made sure he was comfortable before returning to the cab. Tas thankfully was still conscious enough to be able to get out of the cab himself and walk up to his own apartment, after a somewhat amusing argument with the stairs about how they were intentionally trying to trip him up.

Upon reaching their own apartment Tanis and Laurana held each other and kissed for long moments. When at last their lips parted Laurana smiled up at him.

"So you came up with that song by sitting up and watching me sleep?"

"Yes, that and Jenna kind of put the idea in my head. You know since she said the fans were waiting for a love song. But make no mistake of it. I didn't write that song for them, I wrote it for you" he kissed her again and she placed a hand in his hair. When their lips parted again Laurana rested her head against Tanis's chest, she could hear his heart, how fast it was beating, just as fast if not faster then her own.

"Would you like to add a few more lines to it?" she looked up at him and smiled. "I wont fall asleep this time, I promise" Tanis's arms tightened around her and he pressed his lips to hers passionately. She returned his kiss with equal passion.

They were both undressed and upon the bed with in moments. Tanis's kisses moved down her neck to her breasts. The hand that she had placed in his hair tensed as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. His kisses moved down over her stomach, the same as they had before. And, same as before, he lifted and spread her legs before claiming the warm, soft core of her being with his mouth. He brought her close to the edge and then stopped to come up and kiss her lips.

"I'm going to take you now. Are you ready?" he whispered this in her ear. Unable to speak past the pounding of her heart she nodded. He smiled and kissed her again before lowering himself on top of her. He pushed into her slowly, gently, whispering in her ear reassuringly all the time. When at last he was fully inside her he lifted his head to look at her.

"Did I hurt you princess?" Laurana shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, your wonderful" Tanis chuckled and kissed her again before he began thrusting, slowly at first and then faster as his own pleasure began to build. After they had both reached climax Tanis rolled to his side and placed his right arm around Laurana protectively. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Good night, I love you, Laurana"

"I love you too, Tanis" let Kit try to separate them all she liked it wasn't going to happen, not now not ever, thought Tanis just before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Paladine, owner of Platinum Dragon Studio's, sat in his office over looking account forms and other figures to determine the cost of the tour that had been placed before him by Flint a few hours ago. It was a good idea, considering the bands popularity, and they had more then enough money to do it, thanks to the generous support of more then two dozen sponsors, they could even expand it into a world tour.

Unlike Flint, Paladine was not at all worried about Dragon Queen. They were new, just starting out, they didn't even have a single out yet never mind an album. This tour by Dragonlance would burry them in no time. Paladine smiled to him self and sat back in his chair. He did not look very much like a businessman; even his friends and partners said so. He wore his hair, that was far too white considering his age, long and it was never tied back. If ever it was possible for him to avoid wearing a suit he wouldn't. He hated wearing suits. He was just fine in a gray pair of jeans, black running shoes, white t-shirt and a gray over coat.

A buzz from his secretary Luitari interrupted the silence that had settled upon his office like a shroud. Paladine sighed and leaned forward to open the line.

"Yes?"

"Begging your pardon sir but there is a lady on line two who wants to talk to you"

"Tell her to call back later I'm busy"

"She says she's from Chromatic Records"

"Chromatic Records? Oh fine put her threw"

"Yes sir" another buzz as the line became open.

"Paladine of Platinum Dragon Studios speaking, who may I ask is calling?"

"Hello dear brother, its so nice to hear your voice again" answered a cold female voice that sent shivers up Paladine's spine for more reasons then one.

"Sister!" he sat bolt upright.

"Yes, tell me brother did you watch the news this morning?"

"Yes"

"What do you think of them?"

"Them?"

"Dragon Queen, I'm their sponsor your see, well me and my new record company"

"They're your band?"

"That's right and they are going to burry you and Dragonlance. I can't wait to see the look on your face. It will be priceless. Till next time brother" she hung up. Paladine slumped back in his chair. He had not been worried before, but he was now.


	7. Tour, Dark Eyes

Tour, Dark Eyes

The great aluminum dragon swooped low and settled in Berlin airport, its engines emitting a fearsome roar and its feet screeching upon the pavement as it slowly came to a halt. At which point Flint finally emerged from the cabin in his best suit, cell phone at his belt and rubbing his hands together as he spoke.

"Right you all know the drill. Straight out of here, down the stairs and to the limo. There's a barricade set up and also some security personnel to keep back the crowds. Sign a few autographs if you like but don't stay in one place too long. Keep on the move and some one see to it that that one doesn't fall flat on his face" the managers eyes settled upon Raistlin who had been half in the bag before they had even left American air space and had passed out just moments before entering German air space. Caramon smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry Flint I'll take care of him" while saying this he took hold of his twin's shoulders and began to shake him gently awake. Flint sniffed and went to stand by the door, cell open and in his hand, waiting for the message from River Wind. Meanwhile Tanis and the others gathered them selves into readiness, picking up coats and any smaller bags they had brought with them knowing that the rest of their luggage would be sent to the hotel ahead of them. Flints cell rang, he pressed the button and placed it to his ear. After a few moments he nodded, closed the phone and placed it back on his belt.

"Right here we go" with this he opened the door and the sound of cheering fans immediately flooded their ears, louder then any thunderclap and making their teeth rattle. Flint strode out and took note of how the pitch of the cheers changed when Tanis and the others walked out into the German sunlight. As Flint had directed they kept moving and when they did stop it was only for the briefest of moments to sign a quick autograph. The exhilaration and energy of the crowd transferred to Raistlin and made him instantly livelier, signing and returning waves along with the rest of them till they reached the limo, where upon he re entered his previous state of half dead drunkenness. Sturm shook his head.

"It figures. Our first show is tomorrow and our guitar player gets him self pissed up. He'll have a hell of a hang over in the morning you can be sure of that"

"I can hold my drink far better then that Sturm Brightblade and well you know it" mumbled Raistlin as he scratched at his chin. "And I'll have you know that Jim Morrison of the Doors and Alice Cooper both made it a habit to perform drunk as all hell"

"First off there is a difference between singers and guitar players. Secondly look where it got them. One's dead and the other spent time in a mental institution and rehab" at this point Raistlin began to cough violently, his thin shoulders shaking with such force that it seemed he would have fallen apart if not for Caramons hands being so firmly placed upon them. "I don't know about the last two but you might be a good candidate for the first if you don't watch it"

"Like you really give a damn" the words shuddered on the guitar player's breath as he began to recover from the fit. A few choice but nasty words played upon the bass mans tongue but glancing at Caramon he thought better of them and merely shrugged. Flint on the other hand was not so close mouthed.

"At this point I'm not sure I would" Caramon glared at the small stature manager. Flint returned his gaze unflinchingly.

"Well if he doesn't give a damn whether he lives or dies why should we? He hasn't been taking his pills that much I can see my self"

"I forgot alright"

"Forget too many more times and you'll be beyond all help or care. You're a damn good guitar player and for that reason this band and I would hate to lose you. Not to mention the fact that if you do die you'll be leaving us with a drummer that wont be good for nothing anymore, so twisted up with grief he will be over you. So you had better start remembering more often" a half smile appeared upon the small mans face, Raistlin mirrored it half again and nodded slightly, giving no other reply then that. Soon he closed his eyes and settled back against his brother's strong shoulder. Caramon smiled down at him and gave Flint a slight nod of appreciation.

The remainder of the ride to the hotel was quiet and relaxed, all now beginning to feel the weariness that always seemed to accompany a long flight. The hotel was brand new and appropriately named the Tower, for with its pointed roof and constructed all of iron and black glass, which was exactly what it looked like. Another throng of fans awaited them at the doors of the Tower but within their room it was blessedly quiet. Tanis ordered drinks for all but Raistlin who asked for a glass of water instead, knowing that if he took another drink, despite all his boasting to the contrary, he would end up depositing the contents of his stomach in the bathroom and he did not wish to give Sturm another opportunity to ridicule him.

"Well here we are. Our first tour date and in Germany no less. Here's to Dragonlance" Tanis raised his glass.

"Dragonlance" echoed his band mates as they raised their glasses to meet his and drank. The night carried on this same way for some hours till around mid night when they all decided to turn in. Tomorrow Berlin would get its first ever glimpse of Dragonlance on a live stage.

Caramon led the others back stage it was time for Raistlin's solo and there would be hell to pay later if even one of them remained upon the stage with him. He had taken his pills that morning so there was no worry to be had over his suddenly coughing a lung up on the stage. And contrary to Sturm's assumptions Raistlin had been everything but hung over and hadn't made a single mistake thus far.

"Sure hope he doesn't fall flat on his face" muttered Sturm as he took a seat upon one of the extra amps.

"He hasn't been anything but in fine form through out the performance so I don't think there is much chance of that Sturm" this from Caramon as he came to stand next to the bass player.

"Well you can never tell with him"

"Look if you don't shut your mouth"

"The both of you shut up, I've just about had enough" hissed Tanis.

"You've had enough? He's always on about Raist. I would like to know what the hell you have against him" Sturm rose to his feet.

"Well since you asked I'll tell you. First off I don't like the way he treats you for a start, he should be grateful to have a brother like you. Secondly I don't like the way he looks down his nose at me and everyone else in this band just because he's lead guitar. And thirdly I don't trust him as far as I could spit. Didn't you notice how long it took him to reply when Flint asked him whether he had heard word from Kit or not? I tell you he's thinking of leaving the first chance he gets" if the crowd had not been shouting so a cold silence would have settled upon them just then as Caramon clenched his fists so tight it seemed he might bust a vain.

"Sturm Brightblade if we didn't have a show to do I would smash your face in right now. As it is when those lights go out tonight you had better pray" Raistlin's spot light came on then and the drummer turned to watch his brother as he walked up to the mike center stage, his white hair and golden skin already gleaming with sweat, his red silk shirt clinging to him and his tight leather pants causing all the girls in the audience to swoon. The drummer smiled, his brother looked every bit the guitar god that he had been hailed as back home. Floodlights turned the stage blood red and the screen showed the image of rolling storm clouds and lightning. Thunder clapped as the guitar player struck the first cords of Mind of the Mage.

Once he was young Once he was innocent Once his mind was open Once he was foolish

_Once…._

_But never again_

_The mind of the mage_

_Once you are in_

_You cannot get out_

_The mind of the mage_

_A steel trap_

_That none may escape_

_If the eyes are _

_Windows to the soul_

_Then there is a way_

_To draw the blinds_

_Look all you like_

_You will see nothing_

_He as learned_

_As will you_

_The mind of the mage_

_Once you are in_

_You cannot get out_

_The mind of the mage_

_A steel trap_

_That none may escape_

_Love_

_Friendship _

_Forgotten words_

_Dead words_

_They mean nothing_

_In a climb for power_

_How fast such things become expendable _

_The mind of the mage_

_Once you are in_

_You cannot get out_

_The mind of the mage_

_A steel trap_

_That none may escape_

_Look at him and know_

_That he is lost to you_

_Forever_

The storm upon the screen raged and lighting lit the stage with blinding light. Raistlin fed of the light and the cheers of the crowd, striking the last cords and throwing both hands up, to form devil horns above his head, in time to the last thunderclap that sent up white fire works behind him. Walking backward to retake his place stage right as the rest of his band mates joined him again Raistlin found his eyes drawn toward one of the women in the very front row. Perhaps it was a trick of the stage lights but it seemed as if se had silver hair, like to the cold silver light of the stars, and her eyes were black as anything he had ever seen. A back stage pass hung around her neck and the guitar player made up his mind at once that he had to meet her.

Once the stage lights went out after the encore, announcing the definite end of the show, Raistlin broke away from the others as they were heading to their rooms back stage and went in search of Riverwind, the head of security would be able to tell him if that woman had come and gone yet or if she had yet to arrive. As luck would have it he found Riverwind already engaged in a half hearted conversation with her, the tall man looking as if he would rather have been anywhere else but there. A half smile turned up the corners of Raistlin's lips as he walked toward them.

"Who's this you have here Riverwind?" the head of security turned to face him looking very much relived.

"This young lady has a back stage pass her name is…ah sorry what did you say it was again?" the girl blushed.

"Amberyl, I know its strange sounding"

"I don't think it sounds strange at all. I like it, it's a lot better then Raistlin that's for sure" Raistlin chuckled and Ameryl smiled.

"Thanks"

"Since you have a back stage pass why not be my guest? My band mates are in our rooms right now probably having a few bears, might head out for a bit or maybe go to the hotel. Join me?" Raistlin held a hand out to her. After a few moments hesitation she nodded and took hold of his hand.

"Okay" Raistlin smiled at her and looked to Riverwind.

"Good work tonight my friend, see you tomorrow" the head of security nodded and turned his back upon them as he turned his head set back on and started working again. Raistlin led Amberyl passed Goldmoon and the other stagehands that were hard at work packing way equipment and instruments to the room where everyone was crashing after the performance. Tanis and Laurana at close together on the couch, he with a beer in one hand and she with vodka and orange. Caramon sat by himself with a beer, glaring at Sturm who sat on the opposite side of the room with his usual scotch and soda. Tas sat cross-legged in the middle of them all with a small keyboard on his lap playing something that he was apparently making up as he went along.

"Hi Raist we were wondering where you had gone, or at least I was anyway. Who's the girl?" asked Tas, his fingers still working upon the keyboard.

"This is Amberyl, she has a pass so I brought her here to meet all of you. Allow me to introduce Tas, Sturm, Tanis, Laurana, and my brother Caramon whom I might ask as to the reason why he is giving me such a sour look"

"Well whenever I brought a groupie back stage I never got anything but nagged at, mostly by you, and now you bring one here and no one seems to have a problem with it"

"First of all brother she is not a groupie, she has a pass, meaning she is allowed to be back here. Secondly you have Tika waiting for you at home so hands off this one is mine" Raistlin smiled slyly and Caramon could not help but chuckle and shake his head. Sturm snorted and Raistlin turned to him.

"Jealously becomes you not" before Strum could reply to this Flint walked in.

"A great show well done I'm proud of you now, oh who is this?"

"Her name is Amberyl Flint, she's Raistlins girl" Tanis smiled and winked at the guitar player who fixed him with none too kind eyes.

"Oh? Well nice to meet you young lady. Now you can go out tonight if you like, though I would rather it if you all returned to the hotel and got some rest, but do what you like. Just remember we got a television spot coming up and another show besides and I don't want to see anything done half assed on that stage. You understand?"

"You worry too much Flint. To hear you talk anyone would think that none of us give a damn if our shows are a success or not" this from Sturm before he drank the last of his scotch and soda. The manager's eyes shifted between the bass player and the guitar player.

"Sometimes I wonder. Anyway, great show, good night, see you tomorrow nine o'clock sharp and I'll be calling to make sure you get up" with this Flint departed, leaving the band mates to their own devices. There was silence for a while and Tanis sat forward.

"Well? Got any ideas?"

"Well I heard of this place, a bar, called Wyreth, German name I think so don't ask me what it means, but anyway it's supposed to be a hot spot here in Berlin. Might be worth a look" while saying this Tas set his keyboard aside and stood up.

"Hum…what do you think Sturm?" asked Tanis as he drank the last of his beer. The bass player shrugged.

"Why not? Might as well since we're here right?"

"I agree," said Laurana as she set her empty glass down upon the table in front of her and Tanis.

"Me too" this from Caramon who turned to look at his brother. "What about you Raist? You in?" Raistlin looked down at Amberyl. Standing this close to her he could smell her perfume and the velvety blackness of her eyes was almost hypnotic. To spend a night with her alone would be far better then any old bar he was sure.

"I'm feeling a little tired brother. I think I shall return to the Tower. You will accompany me wont you Amberyl?" she thought a moment before nodding.

"Alright"

"Right then let's go" Tanis stood up, pulling Laurana with him. The two singers walked out the door hand in hand and the others followed them out.

"Damn it! Unbelievable, barely twenty feet between the limo and the front door and we still end up soaked through. You would think they would have an awning or something set up but no of course not why do that? It only demonstrates common sense. Bastards" hissed Raistlin, slamming the door of the hotel room behind him. The storm had sprung up not long after they had left the concert hall and now it was in full force, raining sheets and making everything beyond the windows a washed out blur. Raistlin pulled off his boots before taking hold of Amberyl's hand.

"Come on we've got to get out of these wet cloths" he led her into the room that he and Caramon shared, it was one of the two that stood separate from the main room and Raistlin had insisted upon having it for its closeness to the bathroom and because he did not much fancy the main room. Amberyl sat upon the bed while the guitar player searched through his drawers for something for her to wear, having already found a pair of black shorts and his housecoat for himself.

"Here this should be alright" he handed her a shirt of Japanese silk, cut in a traditional style and decorated with the image of a silver dragon. On the guitar player it would have reached almost to his knees, on her it went just a little past them.

"Thank you"

"Think nothing of it. I would have given you something of Laurana's but I don't know how she would feel about that" Amberyl nodded.

"I understand"

"You can change in the bathroom, it's on your left as soon as you step out. I'll wait for you in the main room. Is there anything you want to drink? I can have it sent up"

"A glass of wine sounds nice"

"Alright I'll go a step beyond that and have a bottle sent for"

"Alright" Raistlin smiled and picked up his things before walking to the main room. He took of his cloths and placed them upon a chair near the door for the cleaning woman to find in the morning. He changed into the shorts and tied the housecoat about him self before sitting down to phone up room service for the bottle of wine. By the time he set the phone down Amberyl walked in holding her wet cloths in both hands against her chest. On her the shirt looked more like a dress, it suited her.

"Just place your wet cloths ever there with mine. Some one will come around in the morning to pick them up"

"Alright" she did as he had said, placing her wet cloths on top of his. She stood quietly with her hands behind her back, her eyes anywhere but on him, like she was waiting for him to say something cause she couldn't think of anything. Raistlin sighed and smiled again, holding a hand out to her.

"Come over here sit down, I don't bite" she smiled and walked over to sit next to him. She shivered. "Are you cold?"

"A little"

"Come closer then"

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do. It wouldn't do my reputation the least bit of good if I let you freeze to death on the couch" Raistlin chuckled, placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer so that she was leaning against him. Amberyl blushed and rested her head upon Raistlin's shoulder.

"So I guess it's not true then. What they say about you in the magazines. About you hating women"

"They said that?"

"Yep, but its not true is it?"

"No, well that is I don't hate women its just that" I find them annoying and try to avoid them when ever possible, is what he would have said if Sturm or Tanis had asked him this question. At first he didn't see why he should give a different answer to her but he found him self-unable to get the words past his lips. She was so lovely, so warm, soft, and bright, he couldn't say it, didn't want to say it so instead "Unlike my brother, I just haven't had much experience with them" she smiled.

"Does that mean you like me then?"

"Yes, I do" she looked up at him then and he brushed a stray hair away from her face. When their lips were mere inches from touching a knock came to the hotel room door. Raistlin sighed.

"That will be our wine. Wait here" he removed his arm from around her shoulders before standing up and going to answer the door. He paid the bus boy and wheeled the tray over to the couch himself. He uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses, handing one to Amberyl before sitting down again.

"So how far away from here do you live?" asked Raistlin before taking a drink of his wine.

"Not too far, I live on campus at the school"

"I see"

"Yeah" she took a drink and a small silence passed between them. "So is it true about you and Sturm hating each other?"

"Sort of, I would not go so far as to use the word hate. It's just that Sturm and I have some very different ideas about many things. The only time we agree is when it comes to the music and even then there can be sparks. We both want to see this band to the top so we tolerate one another for that reason" while saying this Raistlins eyes were focused upon his glass, almost as if he could see the bass player in his wine. Part of what he had just said had been a lie. He would use the word hate, and a few others besides, to describe his feelings toward the bass player. But there was also some truth to be had as well, in that their dedication to the music and the band was the same in some ways if not in others. Realizing that he had been too quiet for too long Raistlin took his eyes from the wine glass and settled them upon Amberyl.

"That shirt looks better on you then it does on me" Amberyl blushed.

"You really think so?" the guitar player nodded and set his wine glass down upon the coffee table.

"I do, and you know what else?" he put an arm around her again, drew her close so that their lips almost touched. "I bet you'll look even more beautiful with out it" he felt her shiver in his arms as he brushed his tongue over her lips. He drew back, looked into her eyes and saw longing there. He smiled before claiming her lips with his. Her wine glass slipped from her hand, there would be a stain on the carpet in the morning, it would cost to have it removed, but how could he possibly be concerned over that right now? She was bare beneath the shirt, warm and soft under his hands, which wandered from her breasts, over her stomach, plunging into the soft wetness between her legs, and moving out again to rest on her thighs. He lifted her legs so that her knees bent and her feet rested upon the couch. He moved back onto his knees, his eyes wandering over her as he removed his house coat, standing up to remove his shorts, before settling back over her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I was right" Raistlin smiled at her before kissing her again. One hand caressed her left breast; the other worked its way between their bodies to move upon her warm, wet flesh once again. Raistlin moved his lips to her ear.

"Say my name" he whispered, placing a finger inside her. She gasped.

"Raistlin"

"Again" he rasped, placing another finger inside her, more forcefully then the first. Amberyl's body trembled as pleasure raced through her. "Say it" Raistlin hissed, she shuddered.

"Raistlin" the guitar player smiled, removed his fingers and inserted himself. They cried out in joined pleasure and Raistlin nearly collapsed on top of her. He caught him self and instead rested his head gently upon her chest. Amberyl smiled and placed a hand in his hair.

"So this is what my brother was always talking about. Amberyl, thank you" whispered Raistlin as he felt sleep stealing upon him. Amberyl nodded.

"Sleep now" she said simply, he found him self in agreement and allowed sleep to take him. Amberyl sighed and she too fell asleep.

Wayreth as it turned out was a fair sized man made grove, meaning all the trees hand been planted and that it wasn't natural growth. In the middle of the trees there was a dance floor made of slate, on the right side was the granite bar, and on the left stone tables with wooden chairs. Stone pillars supported a glass roof and there were no permanent walls leaving the place completely open. When it rained enormous sheets of waterproof canvas could be unfurled and fastened down to form temporary walls. Colored lights in the pillars lit the place in ere and magical shades of white, blue, golden yellow, and crimson red, they changed constantly, the speed of the change depending upon the tempo of the music.

Caramon stood at the bar with Tas on one side and Sturm on the other. The drummer and bass had patched things up between them and their friendship was seemingly no worse for where then it had been before. But it had come to blows between them once before back before the band had started up professional so there was every possibility of it happening again. Every time they fought Caramon caught him self thinking alright this is it, this will be the one that tears it, only to be proven wrong every time. It would happen one of these days, but not yet, not this time. Caramon took a drink of his beer and Tas sighed.

"Something wrong Tas?"

"Just think, right now Raist and that sweet thing are probably getting it on. I think this is the first night where he's been getting some and not you Caramon" the drummer laughed. Sturm sniffed.

"Fat chance" Caramon raised an eyebrow.

"Just because my brother hasn't had many women in his life doesn't mean he has a problem or that he doesn't know what to do with one"

"What ever I'm willing to bet that nothing at all is happening between them"

"How much?" it was Sturms turn to raise and eyebrow, Caramon smiled, "Come on Sturm. I'll bet you fifty bucks that right now my little brother is getting the best lay of his life. What do you say? You in or out?" the bass player thought for a moment before mirroring his friends smile.

"Alright I'm in, you got your self a bet" the two shook on it then took a drink to finalize it. Tas sighed again and shook his head.

"God do I envy you guys. Do you have any idea what its like being not even five feet tall and looking like you just graduated grade school on top of that? I haven't had a steady girlfriend or even a good one night stand for, hell I cant even remember"

"Ah don't sweat it Tas. If all those pre pubescent pop singer pricks can get dates you sure as hell can. In fact I'll give ya a hand. Lets see….ah there, right there, you see that girl?" the drummer pointed to a dark haired woman sitting alone at one of the tables on the other side of the dance floor.

"Yeah so?"

"Well go over to her, tell her your name, offer to buy her a drink and then ask her for a dance. I guarantee she wont say so. Go on, unless of course your chicken shit" Caramon smiled, Tas sniffed, drank the last of his beer and placed the bottle on the bar.

"I'll show you chicken shit" the drummer and bass player watched with twin smiles as Tas made his way to the woman's table and introduced him self. They spoke for a while and soon a black woman with a lip ring, who sat down next to the black haired woman, joined them. After another little while both woman smiled at Tas and giggled at which point the keyboard player bowed and walked back to the bar, blushing so badly that the tips of his ears were red.

"What happened Tas?"

"Yeah what did they say?" By way of response Tas punched Caramon in the gut, since he could not reach his face.

"Hey! Now what was that for? Come on Tas, what did they say?"

"They're a pair of lesbians you asshole!"

"What?"

"Yeah and I tell you something that's the last time I let you chose a girl for me" Sturm burst out laughing, great gut busting exclamations of laughter and at first Caramon and Tas just stared at him. After a few moments they joined him, almost rolling in hysterics.

"Hey what's so funny?" asked Tanis as he and Laurana walked up to them. Tas stopped laughing and cracked his knuckles, his eyes going between Caramon and Sturm.

"Don't either of you even think about it" Caramon drew the two singers aside.

"Tas is just embarrassed, I'll tell you later"

"Alright, well Laurana and I are about ready to head back. What about the rest of you?" Sturm nodded.

"Yes I think I'm ready to call it a night too. Besides that Caramon and I have a bet to settle back at the hotel" the bass player smiled.

"You just be ready to loose that fifty Sturm"

"What about you Tas?"

"Yeah lets go, I've had all the fun I can take tonight" time froze as all watched the keyboard player starting for the front entrance, had Tas just said that he had had enough fun? Impossible, no amount of fun was ever enough or too much for him.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" asked Caramon.

"I don't know but we had best get Tas back to the hotel fast, he must be really out of it" Tanis chuckled and started after the keyboard player with the others following him.

When Raistlin woke up Amberyl was gone. He sat up in alarm for he had not felt, or heard her leave but after a few moments of listening, there could be no doubting that he was alone. The shirt he had given her had been folded and placed under his head and his housecoat placed over him like a blanket. Amberyl's own cloths were gone and so were her shoes. Raistlin sighed, sat up and noticed that the wine glass had been picked up and placed back on the table. He started coughing so he pulled on his shorts and walked to the bathroom to take his pills. Afterward he stood looking at himself in the mirror. Had it all been a dream? If so then that would mean that he had dreamed all the events after the show and that wasn't possible, unless of course he had passed out stone cold, something he had never done before, and in which case Caramon would not have left his side and he would not have woken up on the couch. No there was evidence enough to prove to him that events had occurred exactly the way he remembered them.

Whatever reason Amberyl had for leaving it did not matter now and Raistlin found himself not caring all that much. What he did care about was the fact that it was two o'clock in the morning, meaning that the others would be back soon and he would be damned if they were to find him like this. If he were awake when they got back and if they saw the wine glasses and the disheveled couch they would corner him and ask him questions, questions he did not feel like answering.

This in mind Raislin walked out into the main room again. He placed the wine glasses back on the cart and wheeled it out into the hallway; let it be the staff's problem. He looked the couch over and straightened the cushions, making sure that none would be able to tell anything had happened. He looked down at the carpet where Amberyl had dropped her wine glass, thank god it had been white wine and not red. Once certain that he had erased all trace of their sexual activities Raistlin picked up his robe and the shirt before walking into his room and climbing into bed, making sure to neatly fold both articles of clothing before doing so.

A half hour later he heard the door open and footsteps as his band mates filed in.

"Raist?" his brothers voice calling his name. "Raist?"

"You still got that fifty Caramon?"

"Shut it Sturm" more footsteps, coming toward the bedroom where the guitar player lay with his eyes still open. A hand began to push the door open, Raistlin closed his eyes. Caramon saw his brother lying alone in his bed.

"Right that settles it. Cough it up Caramon"

"Now hold on a minuet. Just because she isn't here and we didn't catch them at it doesn't mean nothing happened"

"But there's nothing to say that something _did_ happen is there?" Tas's voice.

"Right, so come on pay up"

"Well he can't really Sturm causes since we don't know what happened we cant say for sure who was right and who was wrong. The only way to know for sure is to ask Raistlin in the morning"

"I agree with Tas" this from Caramon. Sturm sighed.

"Fine, good night then"

"Night Sturm, you too Tas"

"Night Caramon" one set of footsteps, his brothers entered the room and settled down on the bed opposite the guitar player.

"That you Caramon?" asked Raistlin sleepily.

"Yeah its me Raist"

"Are the others back too?"

"Yeah Tanis and Laurana went straight to their room and Sturm and Tas just went too. Hey you mind if I ask you something?" while saying this Caramon started changing out of his cloths.

"What?"

"What happened between you and that fan girl, Amberyl?" Raistlin sighed and turned over onto his side so that he was facing the wall.

"None of your damn business" thinking his brother asleep Caramon shrugged and lay down. All was silence. Raistlins dreams were filled with soft pale skin, starlight silver hair, and fathomless black eyes.


	8. Return and a Path is Chosen

Return and a Path is Chosen

Caramon was staring lazily out of the window next to him. The plane was quite, the others either asleep or doing what he was doing, thinking. A lot of them, Raistlin especially, thought that thinking was something he never did. But actually it was something he did just as often as the rest of them. Thing was he liked to take his time, think things through so that they were perfectly clear. This gave most the impression that he was slow and, since sometimes he didn't quite understand things off hand, perhaps he was, a little.

His current thoughts were of their tour, which was now at an end after seven months. They were currently on their way back to the States, much to Caramons relief since a great many of these thoughts had been of Tika and what might happen when he saw her again. He smiled to himself. By god he _did_ have a one-track mind.

He thought also of Amberyl and the fifty dollars he had lost to Sturm on account that even if something had happened Raistlin wasn't talking. The guitar player hadn't said one word about her since that night and hadn't seen her again either. One-night stands weren't something unusual and since very little actually bothered or concerned Raistlin, Caramon found it slightly disturbing that this seemed to. His music hadn't suffered for it, the guitar player would have died before letting anything interfere with his music, but he had been even more quiet and distant then usual. Not even bothering to look up most times when Sturm did something that normally would have either sent him into a flying rage or a cold battle of wits.

Caramon hated seeing his brother like this but knew, from trial and error, that there was nothing he could do or say to bring him out of it. Best to just leave him alone and let him sort it out for him self. Just as he did with everything else.

The plane broke cloud cover and the drummer got a clear look at the stars and the moon, so close he sure he could have reached out his hand and touched them. Silver points of light in all that inky smooth blackness, and the moon, that radiant pearl, brighter then them all. It was beautiful. They had to find a why to put it into a song sometime.

By midnight Caramon was asleep. By tomorrow afternoon they would be home. Thinking of home brought Kit to mind. Seven months was a long time. Long enough to build a sizable fan base while the competition was away over seas. Flint didn't seem worried though, in fact he had not even mentioned Kit and Dragon Queen, there was no reason for him to have done otherwise. It wasn't his job to concern him self about another band while the one whose manager he happened to be was on a tour. On top of that it was not like Dragonlance's popularity would have vanished during a seven-month period, right?

Wrong, well at least in part way. When the plane landed in US air space Caramon expected, as they all did he was sure, to be greeted by the customary swarm of fans and camera men. Well the fans where there, cameramen too but not as many as any of them remembered.

Flint led the way through the crowd as before, Riverwinds security team did their jobs as always. They all piled into the limo and Flint jumped in the front passenger seat next to the driver. As they pulled out of the air port Tas turned away from the window to face his band mates.

"Am I the only one who found that a little weird?" Caramon snorted.

"Its fucked up is what it is"

"Calm your self brother. Its obvious what's happened and really we all should have expected it"

"Wouldn't mind sharing some of that infinite wisdom with the rest of us would you Raistlin?" sneered Sturm.

"Wisdom is wasted upon you Brightblade. What I am talking about, if you care to think about it, is as simple as adding two and two. Oh sorry I forgot you can't do either of those things"

"Raistlin! Enough with the games just tell us and Sturm you shut up" this from Tanis as he cast a stern look at the base player and nodded for the guitarist to continue. With one last piercing look at Sturm, Raistlin turned to address them all again.

"As I said what has happened is quite obvious. We have been away for seven months but Kit and Dragon Queen remained here. We gave them the perfect window to build a lager fan base and even steel a good number of _our_ fans. While we may have gained on the world wide scale, on our own territory we've lost ground"

"Raistlin has a point but we may have a chance to redeem our selves. We have an interview scheduled on Rock Magic for tomorrow night to talk about the concert tour and our plans for the future. So I wouldn't get too worried if I were you" this from Flint, who had apparently been listening through the still open window that could be closed by the driver to give the passengers privacy. Tanis smiled.

"You sound unusually calm Flint"

"I am always calm!" the little window slammed shut and all shared a laugh. Some things never changed.

"Once again here they are, Dragonlance, back from their world tour" a chorus of applause and cheers followed Jenna's voice as she introduced the band mates who were already seated and greeted the crowd individually. "So Tanis tell me how does it feel to be back home again?"

"It feels great to be honest. We saw a lot during our tour. Many interesting sights and people but, as the old saying goes there is no place like home" Tas giggled but quickly grew quiet again when all eyes turned to regard him questionably. Jenna smiled at him and moved on as if nothing had happened.

"How do you respond to the growing fan base that Dragon Queen gained in your absence?"

"Well as our guitarist said to us on the way here we really should have expected it. However they still don't have a lead guitar player am I right?" Jenna nodded.

"Yes that's right"

"Well then they cannot hope to measure up to us then. After all we have Raistlin"

"Indeed, and speaking of your guitar player. Raistlin how do you respond to the reports that you were seen in the company of a young woman while you were in Berlin Germany?" The white haired guitar player leaned forward and rested his chin upon folded hands.

"That depends on what the reports say exactly"

"Well they say that she came with you to your hotel and that the two of you were intimate. How do you respond to that?" Raistlin thought for a while. He noticed how the ears of both Sturm and his brother pricked, eager to hear his answer. The guitarist sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"It is true in Berlin I came across a beautiful young lady, whom any man would have been a fool to ignore. She did accompany me back to the hotel. However what occurred between us is our own business. In the morning she was gone and I have not seen her since" Raistlins eyes scanned and touched every woman in the studio audience. "In other words I'm still very much available. Any takers?" more cheers filled the air, mostly from the female members of the audience. Strum sniffed and Caramon scratched his head. Raistlin chuckled and Jenna turned to Sturm.

"There have also been reports of hostility with in the band. Your thoughts Sturm?" the base player side glanced at Raistlin before responding.

"There have been other bands where disagreements have arisen and sometimes escalated. They test the bonds of friendship and the bands success but they can and have been over come. There is no reason why we wont do the same"

"Then the rumors that Dragonlance might be splitting up are false?"

"For the moment yes" this from Tanis, not entirely trusting Sturm to handle the answering of that particular question properly.

"So now that your back any plans yet or upcoming performances?"

"We will be making an appearance at the Central Park music festival in a few weeks other then that there is nothing really worth mentioning"

"I see well then there you are folks Dragonlance will be playing at the Central Park Music Festival for further details go to the festival website. That's all the time we have for now but we look forward to having you with us again. Lest have a big hand for Dragonlance" the band mates rose to applause and cheers before walking off set. Flint was waiting for them as usual.

"Great, you all handled that very well. Now we're going to stop by the studio briefly and then your all free for the rest of the day"

"Right lead the way Flint" the manager nodded to Tanis and led them all back to the limo, all were wondering the purpose behind the visit to the studio.

"And that is all there is to tell really. I don't know how far my sister intends to go to get what she wants but I thought that I should tell you so that when I make the call for increased security you wont be alarmed" this from Paladine as he sat back in his chair again and waited for their reactions. Tanis, Laurana, Riverwind and Goldmoon stood together, comforting each other. Caramon was staring at the floor as if it might help him to understand the situation better. Raistlin stood near him with an unsettlingly calm expression upon his face. Sturm regarded the guitar player with a suspicious eye but decided to wait till they had left their producers studio to voice the reasons for it. Tas and Flint shared twin blank expressions. Tanis was the first to speak.

"Thank you Paladine, for telling us"

"It's the least I could do. After all your lives could be in danger"

"What should we do now?"

"You can all go home. I'll be calling the chief of Police to place a watch around all of your residences"

"Thank you" Paladine nodded and watched as they all followed Tanis out. Once sure that he was alone Paladine picked up the phone.

Solinari the young chief of Police sat in his office reviewing a few recent cases when the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Hello son how have you been?"

"Alright, what can I do for you dad?"

"We have an issue. Your aunt contacted me recently and I believe that she intends serious harm toward the members of Dragonlance. I fear for all of their lives. I was wondering how many police you might be able to spare for their protection?"

"You mean all day surveillance?"

"More or less"

"I can have units set up and sent out with in a few hours. Alright?"

"That's fine son and thank you"

"How's mom?"

"She's just fine, come and see us sometime wont you?"

"Right, see you then. Bye"

"Good bye son" once his father had hung up Solinari did the same. He sat quietly for a few moments, thinking on what his father had said. He had never met his aunt but knew just how dangerous she and her organization were. More then a dozen current cases, drug smuggling, weapons dealing, assassinations, could be attributed to her and her organization. If what his father said was true, and he had no reason to doubt that it was, the members of Dragonlance would need all he protection they could get. Solinari picked up the phone again and called through to one of the desk officers on duty.

"Get every available officer into my office at once"

Raistlin looked out of the window of the apartment he shared with his brother. Caramon was gone for the night. Out with Tika at some restaurant or another by now the guitarist was sure they were both enjoying one another's company in an entirely different way. The thought made him scowl.

He looked down upon the black car parked across the street and wondered if an other had been sent to follow his brother and Tika. Honestly anyone stupid enough not to know that they were police would never have a chance of laying a hand upon any of them. The police thought they were being discreet when they could not have made them selves more obvious. Raistlin shook his head, turned away from the window and went to sit on the couch.

Things were not looking good. Though Dragonlance still held a sizable fan base and had records out Dragon Queen was gaining fast. Kit was right they had not remained unknown for long. They had a few concerts now and a record on the way. Raistlin could not quite bring him self to believe that the rest of what she had said might come true. Tanis and the others knew damn well how much the music meant to him. They wouldn't put him on the sidelines or limit him to playing ballads. They needed him and his power on the stage if they were to gain what they had lost. But Kit had been right once, and if her supporter, this Takhisis was so powerful as to be a threat to their lives.

In the end one has to look after ones own interests. Raistlin wouldn't leave Dragonlance, not yet. But it always paid to have a back up plan right? Raistlin leaned forward and picked up his cell. He found Kits number, dialed, and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Kits voice.

"Hello Kit, that offer you made to me before, I want you to know that I will consider it"

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Change of interests rather. My consideration comes with conditions"

"I'm listening"

"Stay far away from me and the others until I reach a decision. If you don't the deal is off and both you and Takhisis can go fuck your selves. Understand?"

"Yes" Raistlin hung up and placed the phone back on the table. The others could say what ever they liked; he had to look out for him self. Music was a business just like any other.

Ten o'clock, Raistlin stood up and went to the bathroom. He took his pills, took off his cloths and walked to the bedroom. He climbed into bed but did not fall asleep for a long time. His conversation with Kit and the up coming concert chasing one another through his mind. Goddamn a cigarette would have tasted good right at that moment. Better then any damn sleeping pill ever invented.

"Son of a bitch" Raistlin muttered before turning over to face the wall and falling asleep at last.


	9. The Winds of Change Move Swiftly

The Winds of Change Move Swiftly

Raistlin was so pissed he could have broken a hole through the wall. Here it was the day of the Central Park Music Festival and where was he instead of tuning his guitars and getting ready to take the stage? On his knees in the backstage bathroom holding back his hair as he hacked up blood.

He couldn't understand it. He had taken the pills every damn night. He hadn't had a smoke in months and, aside from the unavoidable exertion of his job, and occasional sex, he had tried to keep physical exertion to a safe level. So what was this bullshit? And why now? He hacked again and spat the blood into the toilet; the water was pale crimson with it.

"Raist? Raist it's me its Caramon. Are you all right? Open the door"

"Leave me alone Caramon I'll be" Raistlin wrenched, a thin stream of blood and bile flowing up from his gut and his lungs.

"Raist! Alright that's it I'm coming in whether you like it or not"

"Do you…have any idea…how creepy that just sounded brother?" ignoring his twin Caramon burst into the bathroom. Seeing Raistlin on the floor Caramon gasped.

"Good god. Raist haven't you been taking your pills?"

"You know I have. I don't know what's wrong"

"Don't worry. I'll tell Tanis, we'll get a doctor, cancel the show if we"

"No!" the guitarists head snapped around to regard his brother coldly. "Don't you dare. Don't tell Tanis, don't tell anyone about this. I'll be fine"

"But Raist"

"Don't! You know how much performing means to me. If you ever had any feeling toward me at all as a brother you'll keep your mouth shut understand?" Caramon was conflicted. The pain Raistlin was going through was plain upon his face but he did not want it to seem as if he did not care for his brother's feelings. On the other hand if something went wrong on stage.

Seeing his brother struggling with what he should do Raistlins expression softened and he smiled at his twin.

"Caramon if this disease is going to be the end of me I would much rather shake hands with the reaper on stage then here on the bathroom floor or in some hospital bed" when his twins expression did not change Raistlin decided to take another approach. "Do you remember what I said to you back at the hospital Caramon?" the drummer nodded.

"Yes"

"Well I still feel the same way. Do you still understand?"

"Yes" Raistlin sighed.

"Good, then you wont tell Tanis or the others?"

"No, but Raist can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Don't deliberately kill your self. If you start feeling sick on stage or if you start coughing, don't keep going. Get off the stage, alright?" Raistlin nodded.

"Alright I promise, now go. Tell the others I'll be around soon" Caramon nodded and walked away. He heard Raistlin as he started coughing again and sighed heavily.

Fifteen minuets to go before show time Raistlin finely managed to crawl out of the bathroom and into his dressing room where he began to tune his guitars. Thank god that they were all pretty much ready to go save for a few minor adjustments.

He looked himself over in the mirror and washed his face before applying his golden stage makeup and his contacts.

"Feeling better Raistlin?" the guitarist looked up. Reflected in the mirror was Sturm where he stood leaning in the doorframe.

"So you heard too?"

"Yes" Raistlin sneered.

"Well I guess that makes this a great day for you doesn't it? You get to do something you've always wanted to do. Tell Tanis that I'm ill, that I can't perform. Take the stage and my life away with your own hands. Oh yes what a red-letter day this is for you Brightblade" Sturm shook his head.

"The scope of your imagination staggers me Raistlin. I haven't told Tanis and I'm not going to"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I also overheard the conversation you had with Caramon and I know that if I do tell Tanis, Caramon will kill me. On top of that I can understand how you feel"

"Oh can you?" Raistlin turned to face the bass player. "You can understand what its like knowing that the one thing you love doing most could kill you. You understand what its like to wake up in the middle of the night un able to breath and fearing that its because your suffocating on your own blood? That's a damn lie. You don't understand shit!" It took extraordinary force of will for Sturm to remain calm as he remained in the doorway and endured Raistlins mocking tone.

"Your right I cant possible understand that but I do understand what performing means to you. Being up on that stage is a sensation that cannot be compared to anything else. I can also understand your wish to die doing what you love instead of slowly fading away in a hospital bed. I'd hate to see you go that way my self. You have incredible talent Raistlin and, though I'm not too comfortable admitting it, we wouldn't have gotten this far with out you. Just thought I would let you know that" Sturm turned and left the room then. Raistlin stood staring that the place where the bass player had been hardly believing what he had just heard and he was sure he would never hear it again.

He looked to the clock, ten minuets. Raistlin picked up his red Fender Strat and slung it over his shoulder, leaving the other two to be brought up to the stage by one of Goldmoons crew.

The rest of his band mates were already standing behind the stage waiting to go on. Raistlin stood next to his brother who cast him a concerned glance. The guitar player forced a small smile. Caramon returned it and nodded. Raistlin looked to Sturm and for the first time the two shared a kind exchange and an understanding. If they had looked at one another longer however they both might have seen a hint of the fact that both of their stomachs were close to turning over. Raistlin suddenly had the urge to go over and give the bass player a black eye just to have things feel normal again. But there was no time. The band that had taken the stage before them had just finished clearing their equipment and the lights had gone down.

"Everyone ready?" asked Tanis.

"Yes"

"Ready"

"Right behind you Tanis"

"Lets go"

"Yeah"

"Alright then" Tanis nodded and led them out onto the stage where they were met with thunderous applause, now this was more like it. Red light flooded the stage, Carmon began a beat, Raistlin struck the cords, their set opened with Evil in Disguise, the song Raistlin had played for them that one day in the limo. They played some favorites before moving into Tas's single Wanderlust. Everyone but Tas left the stage and a blue spotlight settled upon the keyboard player. On the three large screens behind him an ocean appeared. Rolling and twisting under the light of a full moon. The bow of a boat sailed into view and Tas's small voice echoed across the park.

I feel the road calling me home Its voice rings in my ears Something I cannot ignore

Already my mind wonders what is in store.

_(Chorus)_

_Forgive me my love_

_My friends_

_Please will you all forgive me?_

_I would stay if only I could_

_Forgive me_

_The ocean sings me to sleep_

A lullaby no mother could repeat

_The dust of the road fills my cloths_

_And cakes my hair_

_But I do not care_

_(Chorus) _

_When I become weary_

_When I feel lonely_

_I shall return to you all_

_Till then wait for me_

_And know that I am happy and well_

_(Chorus) _

At the songs end the stage darkened and the others joined Tas again upon the stage. Two songs in and it was time for a special part of the show. Caramon, Tas, Laurana, and Tanis left the stage leaving it to Sturm and Raistlin. It had been Tanis's idea a way for the two clashing members of the band to burn off some steam at the same time as putting on a great show. The bass and guitar player faced one another and prepared for battle. On the screens behind them a black and white knight faced off upon a field of rolling green grass. Raistlin struck the first cords; the black knight on the screen raised his sword. Sturm followed suit, the white knight raised his sword. The two played simultaneously their cords escalating in pitch and speed. The knights on the screen charged, their blades clashed and the battle began in time to the alternating cords of the two men on the stage.

In the tradition of cutting heads Raistlin played then Sturm each trying to one up the other. At one point in the 'battle' the two went back to back, the two knights froze in mid swing, their blades both aimed at the others head. Sturm and Raistlin turned to face one another again and the heads of both knights went flying. There was a pause; the two caught their breaths, before walking toward one another, Raistlin striking power cords and Sturm driving a powerful beat. The two met center stage and white light coupled with the sound of thunder filled the screens and the amps.

The crowd cheered madly and Sturm and Raistlin bowed to one another. It was only then that the bass player noticed the line of blood running from the guitar players' mouth. Raistlin noticed too, he also noticed something else. What he had taken for adrenalin and heat from the stage lights was actually a fever. Suddenly unable to feel his legs Raistlin collapsed. The cheers of the crowd turned to exclamations of surprise and concern. Sturm slung his bass across his back and rushed to the guitar players' side.

"Raistlin! Raistlin!" he called shaking the white haired guitar player's shoulders. By that time Caramon was there and hoisting his brother up into his arms, calling for someone to dial 911. Tanis and the others mean while took the stage again to wrap up the show. Sturm took hold of his bass again and wondered if he should have done what Raistlin thought he was going to do. Maybe he should have told Tanis. If Raistlin died now he would be the one responsible. Though Sturm may not have liked Raistlin all that much if at all he did not wish him dead. As Sturm began to play again he prayed that he would be all right.

Raistlin woke in a hospital bed again, hooked up to the same machines, as before, only this time Caramon wasn't at his side. And that was what caused him the greatest worry. There was evidence that he had been there, the chair pulled close to the bedside, and a damp spot upon the sheets from his tears. But he was not there now. They had never been apart from each other. They had always been together. When they were kids if one was sick, usually Raistlin, the other would stay home. Caramon would not have left his twins side for anything, unless Tanis had asked him to step out for a while. And if that was the case Raistlin could imagine what they were talking about.

Sure enough a few moments later Caramon returned and with him was Tanis. Hate and fear vied for a place in the guitar players' heart as he sat up to greet them. Caramon sat and smiled at his twin.

"Hey Raist, how do you feel?"

"Well enough, you don't have to tell me what happened I remember. I collapsed on the stage"

"Damn right you did. I'm glad you remember because now I can get strait to the point. Caramon tells me you were very sick before going on stage. Sturm told me the same thing and that you made Caramon swear not to tell me so you could still go on that stage. What the Hell were you thinking?" shouted Tanis, showing far more temper then either Caramon or Raistlin had seen before. Caramon looked shocked, unable to speak in his brother's defense. Raistlin however had neither trouble finding his voice nor any difficulty in hiding he defiance and anger it contained.

"I was thinking about the show, about our fans. I was thinking about doing my job"

"No, I think you were more concerned with your own ego that's what I think. Because I do not recall almost killing your self on stage as being part of your job"

"Be fair Tanis. He didn't intend for that to happen," said Caramon in a quiet calm voice he thought would settle Tanis.

"I did not mean that to say that I think he planed deliberately for that to happen but he knew that there was a high possibility of it happening"

"Would you two kindly stop bickering as if I were not here? I've told you before what this band and the music mean to me Tanis. Yes I knew that there was a possibility that I would die on that stage tonight but I was willing to take that risk because it was mine to take"

"And Flint told you that if you start coughing blood up on stage to get the hell off it. You have no idea how hard I had to fight to prevent him from coming here and kicking your ass right out of this business. And you're wrong Raistlin it was not just your risk. If you had died on that stage there would have been a police investigation, media coverage and before you know it the tabloids would have been riding our asses. It would have been all of our lives and careers on the line. Do you understand that?" Raistlin nodded.

"Yes" Tanis shook his head.

"No I don't think you do. That's why as of right now you are going to be restricted to playing ballads and we are going to look for another guitarist" Raistlin felt his heart skip a beat.

"What?"

"You heard me" Tanis was so calm, it infuriated Raistlin, who growled.

"You can't do this to me you bastard!"

"I can and I will. Its for your own good Raistlin I'm sorry. I've already discussed it with the others and they agree"

"Even you Caramon? My brother?" Caramon looked guiltily down at his feet and nodded.

"Yeah" the big man answered simply. Raistlin could feel his temper rising further.

"This band is nothing with out me and you know it. As long as you have me Dragon Queen can't compete. You all wouldn't have gotten this far with out me. Sturm even said so him self. Knowing this how can you get rid of me?"

"I'm not getting rid of you Raistlin. Your staying with the band because your right we need your talent its just that you'll be playing slower songs to avoid a repeat of last night. This wont be forever just until you've recovered and I'm certain that you can handle the stage again" Raistlin's eyes flicked between Tanis and Caramon, he could hardly believe what he was hearing and prayed that they were joking but no they were both dead serious. Raistlin scowled at the both of them so viciously and full of hate that Caramon shudder.

"Get out," said the guitarist coldly his voice grating.

"Raist"

"Get out!" Raistlin shouted, had he had anything available to throw he would have done so. Tanis placed a hand on Caramons shoulder and led him out. Raistlin watched them leave before settling back upon the bed and starring at the ceiling. Kit and been right. It had happened just as she said it would.

"God fucking damn it" he lay awake until his anger cooled to a point where he could close his eyes and rest. He was not asleep for more then half an hour when the hand of a nurse upon his shoulder shook him awake.

"What is it?" he asked drowsily.

"Sorry for waking you but there is a man here, says he's a friend of yours. He seemed very concerned and asked to see you"

"I don't want to see any one send him away"

"Now that's just cold I'm hurt" the voice was filled with such poorly faked disappointment and pain that Raistlin just had to turn his eyes to the door to see who had spoken. The man he saw standing there, wearing a black silk suit, he had never seen before in his life. He was close to Raistlin's own height with a round face and dark hair that reached his shoulders. There was an intelligence in the mans eyes that made them hard and cold. This was a man who knew how to get exactly what he wanted when he wanted it.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I? You've known me for years" the nurse, who was apparently not as stupid as Raistlin had thought she was, stood up strait and turned to face the man.

"I'm sorry sir but I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave"

"Why? I told you the truth Raistlin and I are old friends"

"I will not call you a liar sir but Mr. Majere has made it plain that he does not wish to see you" the man stood silent for a moment, wondering what to do. At last he sighed.

"Very well" he turned and departed down the hall. The nurse turned to Raistlin and smiled before doing the same. Not but twenty minuets later the man returned, somehow having managed to sneak past all the doctors, nurses, and even the security guards. He closed the door to Raistlins room firmly before turning to face him. "Nurses, though most of them are rather attractive they can also be a great nescience"

"Who are you?" asked Raistlin again. The man smiled in a way that might have been called charming had it been upon the face of any other man.

"My name is Nuitari. My mother is Takhisis the owner and CEO of Neraka Industries. She is also the owner of Chromatic Records and a key supporter of Dragon Queen. She sent me here on your sisters behalf to acquire your signature on this contract" from one of the suits inner pockets Nuitari withdrew a folded piece of paper, which he handed to Raistlin.

"Contract?"

"Yes, stating that as of today you are Dragon Queens new lead guitar player"

"How can you be so certain that I wont just toss this back in your face and tell you to go to Hell?"

"Because if you were going to do it you would have done it by now. I know that you don't want to just sit on the sidelines and watch another steel your spotlight. Sign with us and you will be able to live out your last moments of life on stage just the way you want it. You'll become a legend" Raistlins eyes shifted between Nuitari and the still folded piece of paper in his hand. He unfolded it and read. It was pretty standard, no loop holes, no fine print. He had two choices. Stay loyal to Dragonlance and be reduced to playing ballads while someone else took his stage. Or sign with Dragon Queen and keep the spotlight and glory all to him self, just as it had always been. It took him only a few seconds to decide. Raistlin held out his hand, Nuitari placed a pen in it, he placed pen to paper and signed his name at the bottom. Nuitari retook the pen and the contract; the later he looked over before smiling again.

"Welcome to Chromatic Records Raistlin Majere" Nuitari held out his hand, Raistlin took it. "I will leave now. Get lots of rest. I will be by to sign you out in the morning and then we have some work to do" Nuitari left then and Raistlin drifted back to sleep, confident that he had made the right decision for himself and his career. It was just business. Even Caramon would be smart enough to understand that. Even so he could not help but find a certain kind of satisfaction in the idea of watching them crumble to dust with out him.

_"They still don't have a lead guitar player, am I right?"_

_"Yes that's right" _

_"Well then they cannot hope to measure up to us then. After all we have Raistlin"_

Not anymore Tanis, not anymore. You made your choice. Now you will suffer for it. A wicked smile twisted Raistlins lips as he drifted deeper into a dream.


	10. Counter Attack

Counter Attack

Caramon felt terrible. He had never seen Raistlin so angry but it was more then anger, it was pure rage and it had been directed at him.And rightfully so, thought Caramon, after all he'd been betrayed by his own brother. He should have fought Tanis and the others with all he had. He knew more then anyone else how much the stage meant to Raistlin. He had promised twice not to let it be taken from him and in the end he had turned his back on him.

Sitting alone on the couch of their apartment Caramon slouched forward and placed his head in his hands. All shows, interviews and TV spots had been canceled due to Raistlins condition for the next week or so. So everyone was told to go home and wait. Meanwhile Tanis and Laurana were auditioning new guitarists to take Raistlin's place.

The phone started ringing. Caramon sat up to answer it then stopped and leaned back against the couch to stare at the ceiling. He knew whom it was before the answering machine even came on.

"Hi Caramon? It's me Tika. Haven't seen you for a while. I'm free all this week so give me a call when you can and we'll make plans ok? Talk to you later. Bye" she hung up. It wasn't right to keep her waiting, to stay away from her and make her worry. He knew that but still he couldn't bring him self to pick up the phone and call her back. Something inside him just wouldn't let him do it. He remained on the couch immersed in his thoughts.

It was the middle of the afternoon. The doctors had said that Raistlin could leave the hospital today. Raistlin had been so angry that Caramon had not had time to say when he would be coming by to sign him out and take him home. Now was as good a time as any he supposed. Caramon stood up, pulled on his jacket, grabbed his keys and walked out into the hall, locking the door behind him. Reaching the parking lot he climbed into his blue jeep started up the engine and drove toward the hospital.

"I'm sorry sir it seems a friend of his already came by this morning to sign him out"

"What? Who?" Caramons voice was louder then he had meant it to be and full of panic. When the nurse behind the desk flinched he sighed to calm himself. "I'm sorry, please tell me who it was" she nodded and looked back to her computer.

"A young man by the name of Nuitari" Caramon felt his blood run cold. That was the name of Takhisis's son. They had Raistlin. He couldn't have gone willingly that was impossible, something must have happened.

"Was my brother alright? I mean was he conscious? Walking on his own?"

"Yes sir, why?" it couldn't be, they must have threatened him.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No sir, is everything alright?" Caramon shook his head.

"No, no its not. Thanks anyway" the big man turned and walked out of the hospital. Reaching his jeep he pulled his cell phone from his back pocket, flipped it open and dialed Tanis's number. Three rings and the singer picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tanis, its me Caramon, listen we have a problem"

"More then you know"

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Where are you?"

"The Hospital, Raistlin isn't here apparently Nuitari came by in the morning and signed him out" there was a pause.

"Damn it. All right head over to the studio. I'll call the others and meet you there"

"Right" Caramon hug up and looked up at the cloudy sky above. "Raist what's going on?"

Caramon sat alone at the studio for an hour before the others finally joined him. First Sturm, then Tas, Flint, Goldmoon, Riverwind, Tanis, Laurana, and last came Gilthanas. Caramon's eyes widened slightly. Laurana's older brother was the last person he had expected to see here. He knew him only from the photo that Laurana had once shown him. He was older now, thirty maybe, chestnut hair, blue eyes, and the fine chiseled features that he shared with his sister. He was a decent guitar player but nowhere near as good as Raistlin. If what he feared had actually happened they were all screwed.

Riverwind had wheeled in a dolly with a TV set on top of it and was now plugging it in. Flint had a DVD case in his hand. Once everyone was seated and the equipment of the dolly was hooked up he turned the TV on and slipped a disk into the DVD player. Before it could run he pressed pause and turned to face the others.

"You were at the Hospital Caramon?" he asked.

"Yes, Raist was gone. The nurse at reception said that a guy named Nuitari had come by in the morning and signed him out"

"Did she say he went willingly?"

"I asked her if he had been standing on his own and conscious. She said yes"

"I thought so" Flint turned to Gilthanas.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gilthanas. I was asked by my sister and Tanis to come since they think I would do well as Dragonlance's new guitar player"

"I see well we will talk about that later but first I think all of you should watch this. I taped it earlier today. Its Rock Magic, Dragon Queen doesn't like to waste time apparently" Flint pressed play and turned up the sound; the room was filled with the sound of applause and cheering. Jenna sat in her usual spot. The members of Dragon Queen, Kit, Verminaard, and Ariakas sat together on the couch. Another chair had been set up separate from them next to Jenna and in it sat,

"Raistlin" breathed Caramon who almost couldn't bring himself to believe it. But it was most definitely Raistlin. He was dressed all in black leather, an armor ring on the middle finger of his right hand. He wore his stage makeup, contacts, and his hair was still white.

"Raistlin what made you decide to quit Dragonlance and join up with Dragon Queen?" asked Jenna, visibly troubled. "Were things between you and the bass player Sturm really that bad?"

"This had nothing to do with my feelings or lack there of toward Sturm or any of the other members of Dragonlance. I made this decision regarding my own career and the direction I wish for it to go. I will not sit on the sidelines and watch someone else play my songs. This way I will still have the spotlight that is rightfully mine and I'll be able to play the music I love"

"I see. Kit what are your thoughts? How do you feel about your brothers decision?" Kit shrugged and ran a hand through her dark curls.

"Why should I feel any way about it? Its his decision whether it was the wrong or the right one we will have to wait and see. But I am glad that he's chosen to play for us. It's been a long time since we played together. This will be a good experience for the both of us" she smiled that crooked smile and Tanis turned his eyes from the screen. Laurana placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"I understand you've already written a new song, is that right Raislin?" the guitar player nodded.

"Yes it came to me this morning when I left the hospital"

"Would you play it for us?" Raistlins eyes focused on camera one almost as if he could sense that Flint had been recording this and that his band mates would be watching. His lips curled in a strange sort of smile.

"My pleasure" he reached behind his chair and picked up his black flying V. He stood up and placed the strap over his shoulders as he walked to the center of the set. All the lights went out so that the studio was pitch black and a single violet spotlight shown down upon Raistlin as he began to play.

_It was fun while it lasted _

_The last thought through my mind_

_Before I cross over to a new world_

_From which I won't return_

_It was fun while it lasted_

_But no more_

_The Dark Tower_

_Has me now_

_I won't return to your side_

_I've found a new place to belong_

_In the Dark Tower I shall remain_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_We knew one day this time would come_

_You go your way_

_And I shall go mine_

_I will take no joy seeing you fall_

_Nothing lasts forever, no never_

_The Dark Tower_

_Has me now_

_I won't return to your side_

_I've found a new place to belong_

_In the Dark Tower I shall remain_

_Everything changes_

_As do I_

_As do you_

_Here's your chance to live your own life_

_As I will live mine. _

_Everything changes, yes everything _

_The Dark Tower_

_Has me now_

_I won't return to your side_

_I've found a new place to belong_

In the Dark Tower I shall remain

As the last notes of the song screamed from the flying V the studio erupted with cheers. Raistin ended by thrusting one fist into the air. The lights came back on, Raistlin bowed and returned to his seat. Kit was smiling; she looked very pleased with her self. Grail stopped the video and switched off the TV. All was silence; everyone was absorbed in his or her own thoughts. All eyes occasionally shifted to Caramon but were quick to turn away again. No one could possibly understand the full extent of what the big drummer was feeling and so could think of nothing to say to him. Caramon noticed their looks but did not care, he was trying too hard to understand what had just happened and why.

"Well in my opinion we should have seen this coming along time ago"

"Shut up Sturm" Tanis's voice carried a note of warning and rightly so, Caramons hand had clenched.

"What? I'm only saying the truth. This was bound to happen sooner or later. I would have thought you would have noticed it Tanis. Look on the bright side Caramon at least now you don't have to have that stone around your neck. No more pandering to him all the time and getting nothing in return. You and Tika can" Sturm's words cut off abruptly as Caramon charged into him, nearly sending the both of them through the wall.

"Shut up! Just shut up! He's my brother you bastard! You could never understand so don't assume that you do you son of a bitch" with every word Caramon shook Sturm, striking his head against the wall. Tanis and Riverwind ran toward the big drummer. Each of them taking hold of an arm.

"Caramon! Let him go. You'll kill him"

"Name of God Caramon put him down. This wont solve anything," intoned Riverwind as he and Tanis continued to struggle to pull Caramon back. After a few moments Caramon stopped fighting them and let Sturm go. He let Riverwind pull him back while Tanis when to Sturm, who was slumped against the wall.

"Sturm are you alright? Say something"

"I'm fine" Tanis smiled before turning to watch as Riverwind sat Caramon back down upon the couch.

"Now all of you listen to me. What's done is done. I blame my self for Raistlin's actions. Perhaps if I had allowed him to continue playing as he wished this would not have happened"

"Don't be ridiculous Tanis. You did the right thing. We couldn't let him kill him self on stage. We had no choice but to tell him to slow down till he was well again. But Raistlin being Raistlin couldn't see past the fact that he wouldn't have the stage anymore to see that we were trying to help him. That's his fault not yours Tanis" this from Flint.

"In any case Raistlin has taken his career and done as he thought was best for him. Which is what we should do as well. As Gilthanas said he is the one Laurana and I chose to take over Raistlin's position as lead guitar player. We're not out of the game yet"

"Hey! That's it!" cried Tas suddenly, leaping from his seat and doing an air summer salt before landing in the middle of the room. All eyes turned to him in surprise.

"What's it you door knob?"

"A game! We'll challenge Kit and Dragon Queen to a battle of the bands. Think about it. The amount of publicity something like that will produce, the number of fans the wining band will gain. On top of that we can set terms for it. You know if we win we get blah blah blah, if they win they get so and so. Get it?" Tanis grinned.

"Tas I think that's the best idea you've ever had"

"I agree," said Laurana.

"As do I" everyone turned to see Paladine standing in the doorway. "I will start making arrangements right away. Flint I will leave you to handle media, set up interviews and all that. No details as of yet but I will get those to you as soon as possible. As for the rest of you I recommend and you get in rehearsal time tomorrow. When is up to you. Get lots of rest in between as always so that you can work. I shall see you all tomorrow. When the details are sorted out you will be informed" Paladine walked out then with Flint following him.

"Who's up for a few drinks on me?" asked Tas, jumping up and down where he stood.

"I am" said Sturm as he walked to stand next to the keyboard player.

"Us too right Laurana?"

"Right"

"I will com along also if that is alright with you Tanis" this from Gilthanas.

"Its alright with me"

"You can count me out for tonight" said Caramon as he slowly stood up from the couch.

"Huh? But why?" asked Tas. Caramon smiled at him.

"Just don't feel well that's all. Got a lot to think about. I'll be here tomorrow though at what ever time you guys decide"

"We'll call you," said Tanis.

"Thanks, have fun" Caramon turned and walked out. He sat with his jeep in the parking lot for a while before finally climbing in and heading home, where he was sure there would be several messages from Tika waiting for him. Maybe he would call her back…maybe he wouldn't.

The others went with Tas to their favorite club. Tas paid for the first then the second round of drinks before declaring he was busted. All laughed and Tanis offered to pay for the rest of the night. Half way through the third round when Tas was on the dance floor and Sturm stood alone at the bar Tanis stood up, saying that he was going to go over and talk to Sturm. Laurana nodded and watched him go. Once sure that Tanis wasn't looking Gilthanas inched closer to his sister.

"Father is worried about you you know. He's sorry for what happened the last time. He wants you to come home. I wouldn't mind having you home either" Laurana sighed, so it begins.

"That certainly is not what he said to me. And no matter if he has changed his mind I'm not going to pull up stakes and leave just like that, if ever"

"But Laurana"

"Don't but Laurana me Gil. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. I'm a singer now and I do not plan to leave Dragonlance now or ever. More then that I love Tanis and I have no intention of leaving him. And another thing if you had wanted me to leave why would you have auditioned to be our new guitar player?"

"How else was I supposed to get close enough to talk to you?"

"So that's it. Well if that's the only reason you have for agreeing to join us then you can pack your things and go home right now. I have no intention of going home, ever, and you can tell father that when you see him" Laurana stood up and walked over to join Tanis and Sturm at the bar. Gilthanas watched her go and heaved a sigh.

"Damn it"

On the other side of the city Kit, Ariakas, and Verminaard sat together in a club of their own drinking and toasting their victory. Raistlin sat apart from them with a wine glass in his hand, his pills in his coat pocket, and a glass of water on hand to take them with. Looking at them all now he could not believe that he had agreed to join up with them They were below him and his talent, all of them were, Kit especially, but as he had said before it was only business. With Dragon Queen he could continue to play as he liked and have the spotlight that he craved. If he died what did it matter so long as he could have the music.

He started to cough and reached for his pills. As he took a drink of water to swallow them he could hear laughter behind him. It was Ariakas.

"I still don't see why we need him. We could crush Dragonlance just fine with out his help"

"I'm not having this argument with you again Ariakas. With out Raistlin they don't have anything"

"Like that had anything with him. Look at him. Skinny runt of a kid brother of yours. I could snap him clean in half and use his skin for my drums" Ariakas drained his glass and got up to walk toward Raistlin. "Now what do you say to that boy?" Raistlin drank his wine and didn't say a word. "Hey I'm talking to you" Ariakas roughly placed a hand upon Raistlin's shoulder.

"Take your hand off me" the guitar players voice was dangerously calm but it was not enough to sway Ariakas, who sneered.

"Here now you had better mind that temper or someone might get hurt" he tightened his grip upon Raistlin's shoulder.

"Last chance, get your hand off me or I'll remove it for you and might make it difficult for you to grab anything for a while"

"Oh? Is that so? And what exactly do you plan to do boy?" behind them, with her back still turned upon the entire scene, Kit smiled her crooked smile and took another drink. She wouldn't lift one finger to help either one of them. Ariakas because he was an idiot and Raistlin because she knew he didn't need any help.

Raistlin's hand moved in to his right pants pocket. With out a word he removed his switchblade, he pressed the button and the blade thrust forward with a faint snick. Quick as a flash Raistlin whirled around and slashed open Ariakas's left shoulder. Dragon Queens drummer cried out, placing his right hand, the one he had been holding onto the guitarist with, to his bleeding shoulder.

"I warned you didn't I? Now fuck off back to your table. And unless you want some of this too Verminaard you stay right where you are" the bass player froze and retook his seat wordlessly. Ariakas stared at Raistlin in shock, not sure whether to kill him or do has he had said. After a moment or two he decided he wouldn't do either one. He walked out of the club to head home and tend to his shoulder. Raistlin whipped the blood from the blade before pressing the button and placing the weapon back in his pants pocket.

"You do know that we are on the same team now don't you little brother?" asked Kit, still smiling.

"What ever" Raistlin downed the last of his wine and turned to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my apartment. I'm tired"

"Good night" Raistlin didn't reply. The apartment he was talking about wasn't the one he shared with Caramon it was a new one that Kit had found for him, closer to Chromatic records. He half expected Ariakas to attack him along the way but he never did.

After having arrived at the apartment he took a shower and went to bed. It took longer then normal for him to fall asleep, as he had grown so used to the sound of his brothers breathing and learned to fall asleep to it. There were some adjustments to be made for there was most certainly no turning back now.


	11. When a Battle becomes a War

When a Battle Becomes a War

Word was out now about the Battle of the Bands to take place one month from now at the Dragon Orb. Both Dragonlance and Dragon Queen had their hands full with interviews and rehearsals. This would be an event that the world would never forget and many predicted that over confidence would be one or the others down fall. Tickets were already sold out long ago but fans that had been unable to purchase tickets would not be disappointed. The entire show would be broadcast live around the world. No one was going to miss this. And Takhisis was determined to ensure that Dragon Queen would come out on top.

The owner of Chromatic Records sat in her office facing the enormous window behind her desk overlooking the city below, ideas racing through her head in a frenzied yet orderly fashion. Unlike her brother Takhisis was very business and dressed to look it. Her long black heir was tied back in a single braid, her dark eyes were shadowed with smoky gray and violet, and her lips were deep crimson. She wore a tailored back suit with silver buttons, under which was a black blouse and vest. She also wore tasteful heeled shoes and a few rings upon her right hand.

At the thought of her brother she sneered and wished that she could see his face when she took everything away from him. They had Raistlin now thanks to Nuitari's efforts. Dragonlance's new guitar player was nowhere near as good as the white haired, golden skinned god that now walked among them. So already they were crippled but they still had a chance of winning so long as they still had both of their singers. One of them had to go and the woman Laurana would be the easier target.

Kit would never allow another singer to stand at her side or take her place so there was only one course of action to take. Laurana would have to die. She had arranged such things before, she could do so again. She had connections in the underworld that would allow for it. Takhishis nodded to her self her mind made up. With one of their singers gone Dragonlance would certainly fall and her brother would be ruined. A smile twisted the businesswoman's lips as she thought of this and turned away from the window to face her desk. She picked up her phone and began the dialing the first of many numbers.

A gunshot rang through the still air of the almost deserted firing range. The lone gunman that occupied it fired three more shots before flipping the switch to bring his target close for examination. Sturm frowned as he removed the paper target from its clamp. Only one shot was dead center the rest were all off. He was getting rusty. He sighed and set up another target, pausing to reload the riffle in his hands. There were three more guns upon the ledge before him. A Smith and Weston hand gun, a Colt revolver and a shotgun. His poor aim was a clear sign that he needed to find a way to put in more practice. They wouldn't accept that kind of sloppy work at the Academy and he fully intended to return, just as soon as this "Battle of the Bands" was done.

The opportunity to play bass, to be on stage with outstanding people like Tanis, Laurana, and even Raistlin had been a wild ride that he would never forget but he did not wish to do it for the rest of his life. He had already spoken to Tanis of this and he understood.

"A man needs to chose his own path in life" Tanis had said and he was right. He would return to the Academy and become a soldier. If he were lucky he would marry, have a family, retire at a decent age and watch his grandchildren grow up. He wished the same for all of his friends when they decided it was time. It would be his time after this last venue.

He raised his riffle to his shoulder, looked down the sight, aimed carefully and prepared to pull the trigger when his cell phone rang, interrupting his shot. Sturm sighed, lowered his gun, picked up the phone, flipped it open and placed it to his ear.

"Hello? Rehearsal? Tomorrow? What time? Ten? All right I'll be there. Thanks Tanis see you tomorrow" he hung up and placed the phone back upon the ledge. Again he raised his riffle to his shoulder, took aim, this time he fired…dead center.

"Not good enough!" bellowed Flint as he stormed from the sound booth and stomped out into the recording room. He stomped right up to Gilthanas. "Who ever told you that you could play a guitar boy?"

"I think he sounded alright Flint," said Laurana, unexpectedly going to her brothers' defense.

"Alright isn't good enough if we want to win this battle"

"We? I never see you doing anything other then watching," said Gilthanas, not bothering at all to hide his irritation.

"You watch your mouth boy. With out me you lot wouldn't even have a place to play never mind record. On top of that I'm the one who got the word out about this event and organized all of your interviews. I do far more then watch boy and the sooner you get that the better"

"Alright Flint we all know we couldn't do with out you. Gilthanas will carry us though. You'll see" this from Tanis before he took a long drink of water. Flint sniffed.

"You had better be right. We cannot afford to lose this" the slight stature manager turned and walked back to the sound booth where he sat and told them to continue. Sturm stepped forward to the lead mike to play his solo, Sword Edge.

The hours come

No more choice

The time to run has come and gone

Raise your eyes

And bid the sun good bye.

Time to march

We stand on the Swords Edge

It shines so bright

We have come to the Swords Edge

The silver turns red

There they stand

Halt and cry to them

The promise of death

Here they come

Hold your ground

This is your day to die

We stand on the Swords Edge

It shines so bright

We have come to the Swords Edge

The silver turns red

As you fall you smile

The battle rages on

You pry your death will mean something

But you know that it won't

The living fight

The dead win nothing

We stand on the Swords Edge

It shines so bright

We have come to the Swords Edge

The silver turns red.

Gilthanas joined Sturm on the final notes of the song. The rest of the band filled the silence left by the songs end moving swiftly on to the next in line. No time for slowing down. They only had a month, they had to work.

A week later the group found them selves split up. Tanis thinking that it would be a good idea for all of them to work on their own thing for a while. Give stretched nerves time to settle again before they rehearsed some more. Everyone agreed and left to spend some time in their own space. Tanis and Laurana took the opportunity to spend some time alone in their apartment together.

On the third night, after Laurana had fallen asleep in his arms, and just as Tanis was about to do so him self, the male singer looked up at the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the bedside table. He sat up slowly so as not to wake Laurana, picked up the phone and slid it open. It was a text message from Raistlin that said:

"Tanis I need to talk to you, tonight, right now. I'm just outside the building. No need to wake Laurana. Come alone"

Tanis stared at the message for a long time before finally deciding that the few questions he had for the guitarist couldn't wait any more to be answered. He got out of bed, dressed quickly and left the room with out a sound, not leaving a note because he would be back in a few minuets. He took the elevator down to the main floor and walked out into the night.

The cops weren't there anymore. Or if they were they were being cleverer then normal and Tanis found that unlikely. A figure dressed in black and that looked to be the same size as Raistlin stood at the end of the path leading to the guest's parking lot. Tanis started walking. He saw the figure clutch at its chest then crumple to its knees.

"Raistlin!" cried Tanis, rushing forward and kneeling next to the fallen man. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" the voice wasn't Raistlins. Just then something heavy smashed into the back of his skull. There was pain and stars flashed before his eyes, and then the world went dark.

Laurana woke the next morning to find Tanis gone. She was not immediately alarmed figuring that he had either stepped out for a moment or would be in the kitchen. When she did not find him in the kitchen she referred to her earlier idea and decided to wait for him. Hours past by and still Tanis had not come home. Now she was worried. She picked up the phone to call Sturm. The bass player was Tanis's best friend if anyone might know where he was it would be Sturm.

Sturm answered the phone and was surprised to hear Laurana's voice. He asked her what was wrong.

"Its Tanis he wasn't here when I woke up. It's been a few hours and he still isn't back. Do you know where he could be?"

"The studio maybe?"

"But what for? And why so long?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to come over there and give you a drive?"

"That would be great"

"Alright just stay there I'm coming"

"Thank you Sturm"

"Don't mention it see you in a few minutes" he hung up then and Laurana did too. In a few minutes there was a knock at the apartment door. It was Sturm. Laurana pulled on a white jacket and her shoes before following the bass player out into the parking lot and climbing into the passenger seat of his silver Buick.

They arrived at the studio to find it pretty much empty. Neither Paladine, Flint or any of the other workers there had seen or heard from Tanis.

"Where could he be?" asked Laurana as they walked back out to the parking lot with Flint following them.

"He'll turn up Laurana you'll see"

"He had better. That hot blooded airhead. Trust him to" Flint stopped him self, spotting as they all had the note stuck to the windshield of Sturm's car. The bass player removed and read it before handing it to Laurana, his expression grim. The note read:

We have your precious Tanis and are holding him at a Warehouse not far from here. If you want to see him alive again you will come alone.

There was no signature just an address. Laurana handed the note silently to Flint who read it just as silently. After a few moments Laurana turned and started walking down the street.

"And where do you think your going lass?" called Flint, stopping the female singer in her tracks.

"I'm going to him what does it look like?"

"Have you lost your mind? I'm calling the Police they can handle this"

"Do you want him to die Flint? It says come alone. If there are cops they will surly kill him"

"Of course I don't want him to die but you cannot go alone lass"

"I have to"

"We wont let you and you know it. We're coming with you Laurana" this from Sturm who strode up next to her in a few swift steps. Flint followed him and stood on Laurana's other side. She sighed and shook her head.

"Alright fine. If all three of us go we can probably prevent him from being hurt" she started walking again and they followed her.

They arrived at the correct address to find that the front door of the warehouse closed but not locked. Laurana took a deep breath and looked to Sturm and Flint before walking inside. If not for the holes in the roof and the broken windows that allowed sunlight in the building would have been completely dark inside. They had not gone a few steps when three figures leaped out at them from the dark. One wrestled Flint to the ground, knocking him senseless. The other attempted to do the same with Sturm and found a challenge that he had not expected. The bass player knew how to fight in hand-to-hand combat and would not be brought down. The third figure, a woman, grabbed hold of Laurana, pinning one arm behind her back and twisting. Laurana cried out, her attacker paid no attention as she was more focused on aiming her ebony handled revolver at Sturm who had just succeeded in incapacitating his attacker.

"You stay right where you are Sturm I don't want to hurt you. We just came for the woman"

"How do you know my name?" the woman laughed and stepped into the light streaming through the now open door. The sunlight shimmered on short black curls and outlined a crooked smile. Sturm gasped, "Kit"

"I'm so touched you remember Sturm"

"Let her go Kit" Kit shook her head.

"Sorry no can do. I have my orders. With out Laurana and Raistlin there is no chance of you winning the Battle of the Bands"

"That's what you think. I wont let you take her" Sturm advanced toward Kit who cocked her revolver and shook her head again.

"Not another step. I will shoot Sturm"

"You wont have the chance" Sturm lunged forward and attempted the wrest the gun from Kits grip. Kit growled and kicked at Sturm, sending him back a good few paces.

"I warmed you" Kit fired. The bullet tore through Sturm's chest. He collapsed to the ground and lay in a puddle of his own blood. Laurana's scream was ear piercing. Kit ground her teeth and struck the slight female with the butt end of her gun. She shoved the weapon back into her coat before hoisting Laurana out and into the car that was waiting for them. As they drove away Kit sighed.

"You just had to get in the way didn't you? Had to be the hero. I hope your pleased with your self you self righteous dumb ass" she ran a hand through her curls and leaned back against her seat.

Tanis woke upon the couch of his apartment. His head was bandaged and hurt like hell. A note sat on the table. He reached over to pick it up and read:

Tanis I am taking Goldmoon home but will be back in a little while. We will talk then. I imagine you have many questions. I shall answer them all.

Signed Riverwind

Tanis set the note back upon the table and lay back on the couch, placing a hand to his head, which was beginning to ache from the light in the room. A few minuets later Riverwind walked in. He smiled when he saw that Tanis was wake.

"I thought you would be awake by now. They said it wasn't serious"

"Who is they? What happened to me Riverwind? Where is Laurana?" that last question more then the other two saddened the head of security. He walked over to his friend, picking up a chair as he went, setting it down next to the couch, and settling into it.

"Before I answer your first two questions I will tell you what happened to Laurana. When she couldn't find you this morning she called Sturm and they went to the studio to look for you. Flint joined them. When they went back out into the parking lot they found a note on Sturm's car. It said that you had been kidnapped and were being held hostage. It also said that if she wanted to see you alive she would have to come alone. And she would have but of course Sturm and Flint wouldn't allow it. They went together in the hopes of overpowering your captors and saving you. Laurana did not want to risk you life and call the police. They were ambushed. Flint was knocked unconscious. When he woke Laurana was gone and Sturm…was dead. Shot through the heart" Riverwind paused as Tanis's face crumpled with grief, tears flowing freely down onto the couch.

"Flint called the police and they are searching for Laurana now"

"What happened to me?"

"Do you not remember?"

"I got a text from Raistlin, or at least I thought it was Raistlin, telling me to meet him out side. I went and he, well some one who looked like him, was there. He fell to the ground and I ran toward him. Next thing I remember is getting hit on the back of the head. After that nothing" Riverwind nodded.

"The police found you in the ally behind the building. They called the paramedics. They took care of you and said that you would be fine and did not need hospitalization. I offered to wait here for you to wake up"

"Have they found Laurana?"

"No they are still looking"

"How is Gilthanas?"

"Upset, angry, worried, just the same as any brother would be in his place I would imagine" Tanis nodded and did not look forward to facing the young man as he would eventually have to do.

"Could you leave me now my friend? I have much to think about. And besides you should be home with your wife"

"If you are sure"

"I am sure. I will be fine" Tanis forced a smile. Riverwind retuned it and squeezed his friend's shoulder before standing up and leaving the apartment. Tanis lay for long moments and wept for his best friend and for his love. If he had not been so stupid the both of them would be alive and well. His cell phone went off then, it was in his pocket. He reached for it, flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hello lover" said a sensual female voice on the other end. A voice that made his blood boil for all the wrong reasons under the circumstances.

"Kit"

"Yes its me"

"What do you want?"

"I just thought you would like to know who it is that kidnapped your pretty little girl friend and killed Sturm"

"You bitch!"

"Oh now that hurt"

"When I get my hands on you I'll strangle you with my bare hands"

"I love it when you talk dirty" Tanis growled and threw his phone across the room not caring if it broke into one million pieces. He lay back on the couch and swore that Kit and everyone else involved in this would pay one way or another. This Battle of the Bands had become a War and Dragonlance would win.


	12. When the Dragon Falls Heroes will Rise

When the Dragon Falls Heroes will Rise

Tanis sat alone in the studio in front of a mike with a wooden flute in his lap. It was dark save for a single metal lamp in the corner. Flint sat in the sound booth, hidden behind the sheet of one-way glass. Just as soon as everything was set up right they would start. The others had wanted to be here but Tanis had not allowed it. This was his song he wanted to do it alone. No one would hear it till it was perfect. Perfection was what Sturm deserved and so it was what he would get. Tanis had written it in honor of his recently departed best friend. An obituary set to music, as he was sure Raistlin would have put it.

The funeral would be tomorrow. No cameras, no press. Tanis swore that if he saw any he would strangle them him self. The Academy had offered to give him a military service and all had agreed. The song would be done by then and would be played for the first time that day and it would be heard just by those in attendance. If asked to play it live for an audience he would but the first time would be special. The first ones to hear would be those who had known him best.

While he continued waiting Tanis found him self-wishing that after the funeral their troubles would be over. But they would not be. The police investigation to search for Laurana was on going with no new leads. Even though Tanis had told them about the phone call from Kit and what she had said. Apparently they couldn't find her and they had searched Chromatic Records and Takhisis own home. Gilthanas had been livid, as Tanis had known he would be. He had cursed to high heaven wishing that Tanis had been the one to be taken in her stead. Tanis wished the same but there was nothing that could be done about it. With the day of the Battle so close now, with out Laurana or Raistlin they were doomed. And if progress were not made soon Laurana would be

"Tanis? Ready when you are lad" Flint voice cut off the male singers thoughts just in time. The last thing he needed was to dwell upon "what ifs". He nodded wordlessly and lifted the flute to his lips. They had recorded the lyrics separately already so now all that was left was the music. When they added the two tapes together they would have White Knight. As he played memories of Sturm flooded his mind. He had to fight back tears and concentrate upon the music. The first take had to be perfect. There was no time to do a second.

When the music ended, the last melancholy notes fading into the empty air of the studio Flint spoke again.

"That was good Tanis. Flawless, I don't think there is anything that needs improving. We can move right on to the next step. You can go home now and I'll call you later when its finished so you can hear it. Alright?"

"Alright Flint" Tanis stood and retrieved his flute case, placing the instrument back inside and snapping it shut before walking out of the studio and into the chill night.

Tanis found Gilthanas waiting for him when he arrived back at his apartment, standing next to the door with his arms crossed and his head bowed. How he had gotten in was any ones guess. He looked up when Tanis approached, his expression calm.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Tanis shrugged.

"If you want. Would you like a beer?"

"Sure" Tanis nodded and opened the door of the apartment. Gilthanas walked in silently and Tanis followed.

"Have a seat"

"Thanks" Gilthanas took a seat on the couch and watched Tanis as he went to the fridge and pulled out two cold beers.

"Would you like a glass?"

"No the bottles fine" Tanis nodded and walked over to the sitting room. He handed Gilthanas his beer before taking a seat in the armchair opposite the couch. The two drank in silence, neither one looking at the other, or at least not for longer then a few seconds. At last the guitar player looked up,

"Is the song finished?"

"Yes" Tanis replied lifting the bottle to his lips again and not meeting the elder mans gaze.

"I cant wait to hear it. I'm sure it's a masterpiece. Laurana always spoke of your talent, not just as a singer either" Tanis nodded wordlessly. Gilthanas licked his lips and took another drink. A restless silence settled between them. Tanis could tell that Gil had something he wanted to say but for some reason the words were not coming to him easily. At last Gil sighed and set his beer down upon the table before him.

"I came here to apologize to you"

"For what?"

"For the things I said to you. I was wrong"

"No you were right. I should have known better. I should have been there to protect her. If I had maybe I would be the one dead and she"

"Stop, not one more word Tanis. What happened to Sturm…you cannot blame your self for that. It would have happened whether you were there or not. He still would have tried to protect her and you. Laurana did what she did because she loved you and could do nothing else. She had to try to help you I see that now. If Laurana were here she would say that I don't understand but I do. More then either of you will ever know" at last Tanis looked upon Gilthanas and for once did not see Laurana's older brother, or his rival, he saw a man who knew what it meant to love and to be heart broken. "She was willing to risk everything to save you now you have to do the same for her. You can't leave this up to the Police anymore. Once the funeral is seen to you have to take matters into your own hands. No matter how crazy that might sound" Tanis's lips curled into a smile.

"Not as much as you may think" the two drank four beers apiece before Gilthanas decided to go home and get some rest. Tanis called a taxi and walked the guitar player out when it arrived before going to his own bed. Gil's words followed him into sleep and when morning came he had his plan.

The funeral took place at noon. It began at the Academy with a small fare well service for the students. In which Sturm's white fender bass was hung up on the wall and encased in glass in the grand entrance hall. A plaque was placed next to it describing the bass and Sturm's life. The service moved on to the church from there. The Academy's commanding officer said a few words, as did Caramon and Flint. All of Tanis's words would be said in the song. Uniformed members of the Academy marched Sturm's casket to the cemetery where he was buried next to his mother. Once the final shovel of dirt had been placed in the grave and the priest was though with his sermon Tanis pressed play on the portable sterio that he had brought with him. Flute music filled the still air and Tanis raised his voice to sing in time with his own voice when it began.

One upon a time

Is how the story always goes

And out of a castle keep

Rides a figure we all know

He rode out of the mist of ages

One million open pages

But this is no fairy story

And so there is no happy end

The White Knight's armor shines

He is beloved of the sun

The White Knight stands for glory

He rode out of the mist of ages

One million open pages

But this is no fairy story

And so there is no happy end

The White Knights sword gleams bright

He is the messenger of light

The banisher of night

He rode out of the mist of ages

One million open pages

But this is no fairy story

And so there is no happy end

The White Knight stands for honor

Every maidens dream

They close their eyes to see him

He rode out of the mist of ages

One million open pages

But this is no fairy story

And so there is no happy end

Armor can tarnish

Blades can dull and break

White snow can bloom red

He rode out of the mist of ages

One million open pages

But this is no fairy story

And so there is no happy end

The age of White Knights has passed

From this world the last has fled

To many he was legend

To me he was my friend

He rode out of the mist of ages

One million open pages

But this is no fairy story

And so there is no happy end

The last notes of the flute echoed hauntingly as Tanis pressed stop. Selected members of the Academy stepped forward and fired a twenty one-gun salute and then it was over. Tanis and the others remained to say a final fare well to Sturm before heading out to share a few drinks. Tika wasn't with them. She and Caramon hadn't seen one another since Raistlin had left Dragonlance. They had talked and said that they would get together sometime but so far they hadn't. Caramon wasn't in any sort of mood to be around her anyway, putting away two drinks to one of each of his friends and occasionally breaking out into silent tears.

"I never got a chance to apologies and I should have. But now" Tanis placed a hand upon the big drummers shoulder.

"Its alright Caramon. I think he knew that you were still friends, despite what happened. There are things I didn't get to say either"

"I guess this Battle of the Bands wasn't such a good idea" this from Tas, who for the first time in his life was just sitting with a beer in his lap, eyes down cast and voice quiet. "This is my fault. If I hadn't come up with this stupid idea maybe none of this would have happened"

"Don't say that Tas. Kit and Takhisis had all of this planed since the beginning. All of this would have happened anyway so don't let me hear you say that again" Tas nodded and took another drink.

"Alright, I'm sorry Tanis" the singer forced a smile and Tas mirrored it.

"Speaking of Kit what are the police doing anyway?" this from Caramon, the tone of his voice declaring that he no longer considered Kit his sister or any relation to him at all Tanis was about to answer but Flint, who had decided to join them for the first time, beat him to it.

"Tanis's word isn't evidence that will hold up in court. They have no murder weapon, no surveillance, and no audio. They don't even have a shell casing for the bullet. They've searched Takhisis's home and Chromatic records, they didn't find anything. They interrogated Kit and the other members of Dragon Queen, even Raistlin, who said that at the time he was asleep in bed after a rehearsal. One of Takhisis's staff confirmed it" Caramon stifled a sigh of relief, "They haven't given up just yet but with out evidence of any kind they cannot make a case"

"And they'll all just get off Scot free" seethed Gilthanas, who was closer to Caramon then anyone in number of drinks consumed.

"Well then I guess that only leaves us with one choice doesn't it?" said Tanis as his eyes swept the table.

"And what would that be?" asked Caramon.

"We take matters into our own hands. The police are doing their best but that isn't good enough. If we want to save Laurana we'll have to do it our selves. Its up to us"

"Oh that's a _brilliant_ plan Tanis. And how exactly do you propose we do that?" asked Flint, not bothering at all to hide his sarcasm. Tanis smiled suddenly.

"Well for starters we have not only one of the best street performers but also one of the best lock pickers in the country sitting in our midst right now. I bet you could have us in and out in moments couldn't you Tas?" all eyed turned to the little keyboard player who colored slightly and swallowed.

"Well…yes I suppose so. Yeah I'm pretty sure I could"

"And once we get in what then? We'll be walking blind we wont know where to look"

"Flint has a point Tanis"

"Chromatic records isn't that dissimilar from Platinum Dragon Studios in terms of lay out. So we shouldn't have any trouble navigating it. And Takhisis's house is just that a big house with lots of rooms. If we split up and search individually we shouldn't have much of a problem finding her. What do you say? I'll go alone if I have to but I _am_ going. Will any of you be joining me?" there was silence even in the clubs throbbing noise as all considered what Tanis had said and what they would do.

Caramon drank the last of his beer before placing a heavy hand upon Tanis's shoulder.

"I'm with you Tanis"

"So am I, even though I think your crazy" said Flint.

"I'm in too, what about you Gilthanas?" asked Tas as he turned to face the guitar player. Gilthanas thought for a moment before answering.

"I'll stay behind and contact the police to back you up if you need them. Just call"

"Good idea" Tanis ordered another round of drinks and raised his beer glass when it arrived. "To the down fall of Dragon Queen" the others raised their glasses to Tanis's toast and drank.

Once darkness had fallen upon the city Tanis, Flint, Caramon, and Tas drove a rented car to Chromatic Records. The reason they had rented a car was because if they used their own vehicles there was a greater chance of them being noticed. For the same reason they parked five blocks away and walked to reach the studio, which was taller then Platinum by at least seven or more floors.

"I don't think we'll have to search all of them. Logically Laurana will probably be in one of the lower floors or the basement. So we wont concern our selves with the others," whispered Tanis. The others nodded their agreement and Tas set to work on the lock upon the back door. Amazingly no alarm sounded. The four of them walked inside slowly and, once sure that they were the only ones in the building began their search. Three hours left them empty handed. Laurana wasn't here.

"Well that only leaves us with one more option" said Caramon as they all stood outside Chromatic, each silently coming to terms with how dangerous the search of their next target would be, but they didn't have a choice. They had come this far, no backing out now.

Takhisis's home was a hideous mix of stone, glass and steel. A mansion with two thick towers either side supporting a more modern structure. A high wall of dark stone surrounded the place and an ornate wrought iron gate opened onto the driveway. Again they parked a few blocks away and walked to reach it.

"How will we do this?" asked Caramon as they all stood staring at the house.

"We'll go around to the back and climb the wall. If there isn't a back door we'll use a window. You and Tas will go to the basement and work your way up. Flint and I will go to the top floor and work our way down" while saying this Tanis started walking, the others followed him. Scaling the wall proved to be more difficult then Tanis had thought it would be but somehow they managed. The back door they eventually found was at the top of a stone porch and opened into a kitchen. Beyond the kitchen was a long hallway, completely dark and silent.

"Right lets go," whispered Tanis as he turned right and began walking. Caramon and Tas followed till they found stairs that would take them down to the basement. Tanis and Flint continued on to one of the towers and walked up to the top floor of the modern building. Flint bent over to place his hands upon his knees, breathing strangely.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be just give me a few moments"

"Well now what do we have here? Trespassers?" both Tanis and Flint looked up to see Ariakas standing before them, arms crossed over his massive chest and a smirk upon his face. "Come to rescue your princess I suppose. You know you're a lucky man Tanis. She really is a tasty little thing" Ariakas licked his lips and his smirk became an ugly leer. Tanis's fists clenched.

"You filthy bastard! If you've touched her I swear to god"

"What if I did? What exactly are you going to do about it? I don't know how the hell you two got in here with out setting off the security system but there is no way in hell that you are getting out of here ali" a sharp crack halted the drummers words and his eyes went wide as he crumpled to the ground.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Tanis looked up from Ariakas's lifeless form to see a tall thin man with long white hair, pale skin and pale blue eyes tossing away what looked like a paperweight.

"Raistlin"

"Nice to see you again Tanis, Flint. Perhaps this will prove to the both of you once and for all that I didn't have anything to do with Sturm's death. I was here in bed just like I told the police. I knew that all of you would try something like this so I disabled the security systems at Chromatic records and here as well. Laurana is in the basement so I suppose her rescue will be up to Tas and my brother but the two of you will find something even more valuable"

"Such as?"

"The evidence you need to have Kit arrested"

"And you know where to find it?"

"Just follow me" Tanis nodded firmly and followed after the guitar player as he turned and led them down the hall. At the end of the hall was a door that led to the second tower, at the top of which was Takhisis's room. Raistlin placed his hand upon the knob and Tanis grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"What are you doing are you insane?" Raistlin jerked free.

"She isn't here so don't worry about it. She isn't even in the house. She took a plane two nights ago to Spain. She has a summer place there"

"Why didn't the police stop her?"

"No cause to. They had already questioned her and didn't have anything evidence to arrest her on. But after tonight they will" Raistlin opened the door and walked inside, Tanis and Flint followed. Takhisis's bedroom also doubled as her office. On the right side of the room was an enormous canopy bed, a chest of drawers, and a dresser. On the left was a large desk with many drawers, connections and marks to show where a computer might have been, and a high backed leather chair standing behind it. The room was in a state of disarray, all the drawers open and emptied and the bed a tousled mess.

"And what exactly did you expect for us to find in here?" asked Flint as he scanned the room disdainfully.

"I didn't expect either of you to find anything but I found something" while saying this Raistlin walked over to the desk and opened the one drawer that seemed not to have been disturbed. Out of it he pulled out a black memory stick with a shimmering blue dragon emblazoned upon it. "Takhisis took almost everything with her when she left and what she couldn't take she destroyed. The only reason she didn't find and destroy this is because she didn't know about it. This my friends contains contracts, profiles, names, numbers, locations and rather detailed e mails all to do with Takhisis's more reputable, less then legal and rather more privet business life. Enough to have her dragged back here in cuffs and put away for countless years"

"If that's true then why didn't you take it straight to the police? And how exactly did you manage to get your hands on that information anyway?" asked Flint, a suspicious light in his eyes and brought an odd smile to Raistlins thin lips.

"I couldn't take it to the police because up till now I was being watched. You see even though I had been put under contract I'm not exactly known for inspiring trust in people. So I hid it here knowing it wouldn't be found because it blended in so well with everything else and because it didn't contain missing information, just copied. Getting it was ridiculously simple. Takhisis though a brilliant businesswoman was rather foolish and arrogant in other ways. She trusted all of us here to mind our own business so much that she never bothered to lock her door or to turn of her computer. She also hardly ever closed the windows of programs and other things she had been using before leaving for meals and other things. So one day I snuck in here to see what exactly might occupy one woman's time so much that she would hardly ever leave her room. Not Even Paladine was so dedicated to his work. What I found was this" he tapped the memory stick with one finger, "I copied everything and transferred it know that it may be useful one day and here it is" the guitar player held out the memory stick to Tanis who took hold of it with a slightly shaky hand.

"Raistlin I…thank you"

"I wouldn't thank me just yet if I were you. I wasn't able to get anything to tie Kit to Sturm's murder. She whipped down her gun and keeps it very close the only reason the police didn't find it was because she had it transferred to a privet address. She got rid of the shell casing and anything else that might have led to her. So the only way we will get her is for the police to hear her full confession"

"And how exactly are we supposed to get that?" huffed Flint.

"You have Gilthanas on stand by right? Tell him to call the police and wait for us outside but tell them not to have any lights on or show any indication of their presents. I'll re activate the security system and we'll all make a run for the front door. Kit and her bodyguard will most certainly be waiting for us and that is where we, or rather you two, confront her about her involvement. The police will have her red handed" Tanis smiled and shook his head.

"Raistlin I don't know whether to call you crazy or a damn genius"

"Both apply so I'll take both as compliments. Lets go" Raistlin slipped the memory stick into the front pocket of his jeans and walked back out into the hall with the other two following close on his heels.

By this time Caramon and Tas had made it about half way through searching the basement since it had taken longer to get to it then they had thought and when they had arrived they hadn't been alone. Verminnard had been waiting for them. Thankfully he hadn't had anything but his fists with him so one good head on collision with the wall was enough to put him down.

Like any basement in a normal house this one was mostly wide-open space filled with boxes and other junk. There was one door at the very back hidden behind all the clutter. It was locked.

"This has to be it," said Caramon, stepping close to the door to inspect it. Tas nodded yeah.

"Yeah I think your right"

"Get to work then"

"You got it" Tas crouched down and began working on the lock. "Wish it wasn't so damn dark. Don't suppose you could find a…no never mind I think I ouch!" Tas dropped the tool he had been using just as the lock clicked open and held the hand he had been holding it in close to him.

"Tas! Tas what happened?" asked Caramon as he leaned over his friend to try and see what had gone wrong.

"Damn lock was trapped. Ass holes" hissed the keyboard player. Caramon looked up and sure enough there was a tinny needle sticking out of the lock. A small bead of moisture hung from the needles tip…poison. "Would have seen it if it wasn't so damn dark. Shit"

"Think you'll be alright?"

"Maybe I don't know for sure. If Laurana is in there we had better move quickly" Tas flexed his hand and shook his head, "Make that very quickly my fingers are starting to go numb" Caramon nodded, pushed the door open and strode inside, Tas followed more slowly. The door led to a small room with a couch on the left wall, a small table, and a bed on the far wall facing the door. Upon the bed, sitting up arrow straight and defiant with her eyes fixed upon the wall opposite her was Laurana.

"Laurana! God are we glad to see you" a t the sound of a familiar voice Laurana turned to face the door. A wide smile graced her lips as she rose from the bed to greet them.

"Caramon! Tas! Oh I'm so glad to see you both"

"Tanis and Flint are here too. Come on lets get out of here" the drummer held a hand out to Laurana, who didn't have to be asked twice as she practically leaped forward to take hold of his large hand. Caramon smiled at her and walked out of the room with Tas following, still holding his hand.

Raistlin led them to a room in the third floor of the old stone building that he said belonged to Soth.

"He isn't just Kits body guard. He also runs the security for this entire place. Where his is right now I don't know. Probably with Kit"

"So long as the two of them don't come walking in here were fine," grumbled Flint.

"They wont. They're down on the first floor sharing a few drinks" while saying this Raistlin went to sit behind Soths desk and pulled up the security systems on the computer. Now once I put these back in operation we'll have to run like hell for the front door. So keep and eye on Flint Tanis"

"Keep and eye on him? What for?" Raistlin turned from the computer to look at his former manager.

"You mean you haven't told him about it?"

"About what? What is he talking about Flint?"

"Our manager, or rather your manager, has a long standing heart problem which he was supposed to get seen too but he hasn't"

"Is that true?"

"Yes its true damn it. I dint want to worry all of you. You all had enough on your minds already. I was supposed to go in for a pace maker but then all of this happened"

"That's no excuse you old fool"

"Well I'm not dead yet am I?"

"In any case Tanis now you know why I asked you to keep and eye on him. If he falls because of an attack be prepared to catch him. Alright?" Tanis nodded and Raistlin turned his attention back to the computer. In moments the security sirens began to sound. Raistlin leaped up from the chair and cleared the desk with an agility none of them had known he had.

"Lets go!"

"Damn it!" shouted Caramon as the alarms began to sound. "Laurana put your arms around my neck hurry, we're making a run for it" while saying this the big man crouched down on one knee. Laurana nodded and swiftly placed her arms around his neck. Caramon was about to stand when suddenly Tas leaned against one of the walls. His hand was now completely numb and his legs would hold him.

"I cant make it. Leave me"

"Like hell!" before the keyboard player could protest he found him self in Caramons arms. "Laurana hold on tight" with out another word Caramon began racing toward the stairs and the ground floor.

He was having trouble breathing. His chest hurt, worse then it ever had before. His head was pounding and he couldn't see properly. He should stop. But he couldn't stop. They had to get out. He had to keep up. They were almost to the door. Suddenly the ground rushed up to meet him. He pain was fading.

"Flint!"

"I told you! Grab him we can't stop" Tanis swiftly moved to do as Raistlin bade, stooping to lift Flint into his arms and continue running.

"Tanis!" the singer looked over his shoulder to see Caramon running toward them with Laurana on his back and Tas in his arms. There wasn't time to stop and ask what had happened. They had to keep moving. They were out the door now and had reached the drive way when,

"That's far enough!" all stopped dead in their tracks and stared down the barrel of the gun that Kit was holding on them. Soth towered behind her empty handed. None of them moved, Tanis scarcely breathed as his eyes darted to the darkness beyond the now open iron gate. Solinari and his force were out there some where, hidden by the darkness, or if they were not they soon would be. Tanis turned his eyes back to Kit. The woman he had once loved. But that was over now and he never wanted it back.

"Have you gone crazy Kit? Tas and Flint need doctors cant you see that?"

"I see it but consider this Tanis. If I gave a shit about any of you would I have killed Sturm?"

"You bitch!" hissed Caramon. Kit shook her head.

"Such language"

"Its far too mild for you" said Raistlin coldly as he and Kit locked eyes.

"I should have known you would betray us Raistlin"

"Not betrayal. More a conflict of interests. I have no wish to have my name dragged through the mud with yours. But you surprise me sister. I did not think you would admit to killing Sturm so readily"

"Why not? You'll all be joining him soon" a smile twisted Raistlin's lips.

"I don't think so" just then flood lights lit the driveway as bright as day, blinding the members of Dragonlance and causing Kit and Soth to turn and look over their shoulders. Behind the lights stood several squad cars and fourteen cops, including Solinari him self. Next to the Chief, cuffed but with a look of indifference and boredom upon his face, was Nuitari.

"Drop the weapon!" shouted Solinari his gun and those of his officers trained upon Kit and Soth.

"You heard him Kit. Its over, drop it" for a few moments Kit stood stunned as if she did not know what to do. She looked to Soth who had already placed his hands behind his head and nodded for Kit to do the same. With an exasperated sigh Kit tossed down her gun.

"Hands behind your head!" barked Solinari. Kit obeyed and two officers rushed forward to cuff her and Soth. Solinari holstered his gun and walked forward into the driveway. Passing Kit he could hear the officer reading her rights. Paramedics sped past him to retrieve Flint and Tas and hurry them both into the waiting ambulance, which raced away blasting its sirens. He walked up to face Tanis. "What you all did here today was very stupid and I have all right to charge you for breaking and entering and a few other things besides" his eyes swept over them and he smiled. "But I don't think I will. However I will ask all of you to come to the station and help me fill out a report" all nodded, even Raistlin, who still had the memory stick in his jeans pocket, and followed Solinari to the waiting squad cars.

"Verminnard and Ariakas are still inside just so you know," said Tanis as he placed an arm around Laurana and stepped up to walk next to the Chief.

"Alight I'll send some people in to fetch them" Solinari opened the door of one of the cars for Tanis and Laurana while Raistlin and Caramon entered another.

As the car drove away, heading back to the station and leaving the house of Takhisis behind Laurana leaned against Tanis, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"I knew you would come for me" Tanis hugged her and kissed her hair.

"I love you"

"I know, where is Gil?"

"Back at his apartment. He's the one I called to get the cops here"

"What happened to Flint?"

"Heart attack. He'll be alright though, I'm sure of it" he wasn't, not at all but it felt nice to say it. Laurana placed an arm around him and closed her eyes. Tanis ran a hand through her hair. It was a long way back to the station. Time enough to relax for a few moments. Tanis nodded to him self and closed his eyes; the world faded away till nothing at all was real except the feeling of holding the woman he loved in his arms. Thank God she was safe now.


	13. Endings and New Beginings

Endings and New Beginings

The battle of the bands was canceled since it was impossible to hold it with all the members of Dragon Queen, except for Raistlin, all in jail for murder, accessory, and kidnapping. Because of his cooperation with police Nuitari was released from custody but was placed under surveillance. All of Takhisis's "business partners" were rounded up and arrested but as most times always happens with people in their line of work most of them were out of jail with in a month or so, while others didn't go at all.

Flint died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital and Tas was unconscious till the next day when Tanis delivered the sad news to him. It was the first time Tanis had ever seen the little keyboard player cry. The funeral was held three days later and everyone attended, even Raistlin, and Tika, who Caramon had finally called for emotional support.

They re booked the Dragon Orb to hold a tribute concert for Flint and Sturm, two weeks after the date that had been set for the Battle. Instead of having fans pay again for new tickets they were instructed to mail their old tickets in so they could be exchanged. News of Raistlin's return to Dragonlance had fans in an uproar as did rumors of how handsome their new bass player Steel was. Finding him had been a miracle. His talent was undeniable and the way he resembled Sturm had made Tanis's breath catch in his throat. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn that Steel was Sturm's long lost twin.

The night of the concert they all sat together in the dressing room, waiting for Gold Moon and River Wind to come and tell them it was time to move out onto the stage. On the TV that Tas had wheeled in a late installment of Music Magic, which had been recorded earlier that day, was playing and everyone was watching.

"Tanis there have been rumors that Dragonlance will be breaking up. Are these rumors true?" asked Jenna, who knew full well that the so called rumors were not rumors at all but who had been told to ask this question for the sake of the shows viewers. Tanis nodded.

"Yes they are true. What with recent events being what they are we all agreed that it would be best if we all went our separate ways for a while. We will get together again but I wont say when because I cannot say for sure"

"And where will you all go? What will you do?" Tanis looked at Laurana and took hold of her hand, the Tanis sitting on the couch watching him self did the same.

"Laurana and I will be going back to Britain together to reconcile with her father and get married"

"Congratulations. That's wonderful news"

"Thank you"

"I've been told that you plan to do some traveling. Is that true Tas?" the on screen keyboard player nodded, a wide grin on his face.

"That's right I'm going cross country cycling. I'm going to do a few shows too. But not music. I'm going back to my street act. See if I still got what it takes to catch an audiences attention" Jenna smiled at him.

"I don't think you will have any problem doing that. Good luck"

"Thanks"

"Any big plans for you Caramon?" the large drummer shook his head.

"No I'll be staying here for a while. Might take a little vacation somewhere but for right now I'm just going to make up for lost time with my girl friend" that was the first time that Caramon had ever referred to Tika as his girl friend and the significance of it was not lost on any of them or on Tika who was at this moment standing out in the stadium at the head of the crowd with a V.I.P badge around her neck.

"Speaking of vacations I've been told that you will be leaving the country soon Raistlin" the guitar player, absent of his stage make up, nodded.

"That's right I'll be going to Germany, Berlin to be specific"

"Any particular reason why?"

"I would like for that to be my own business for the time being. You will all find out soon enough"

"I see well I wish you the best of luck and hope that your trip goes smoothly"

"Thank you"

"Steel does it bother you that since you only just joined the band they will be splitting up?"

"No not really. I can understand their reasoning and besides that its like Tanis said Dragonlance will get back together again some day and when they do I will be right there with them ready to play" the bass player sitting upon the couch smiled at his own words and nodded.

"Laurana will your brother Gilthanas be joining you and Tanis on your trip?"

"Yes but after we meet with my father it shall just be Tanis and I till the wedding" Laurana was far more confident now. Not even shying her eyes away from Jenna as she responded. Her unpleasant experience had given her a new strength and Tanis was just as glad of it as she was. River Wind walked in just as Jenna was announcing a commercial break.

"Fifteen minuets"

"Alright my friend. Thank you" said Tanis. River Wind closed the door to wait for them. All rose to their feet and Tas clicked the TV off. Three minuets of silence passed before Tanis spoke. "Well this is it. What I said earlier was true. I don't know how long this separation will be but this will not be the last show we ever do together. We owe it to Sturm and to Flint to continue on from here and become even better. Lets go out there and play like we never have before. Lets make sure that our fans remember us till we're together again" Tanis placed a hand out into the center of the group. One by one the hands of the others joined his. The singer's eyes traveled around the cercal and a proud smile graced his lips. "Lets shake this place to the core" all hands shot up and a shout rose with them. "Dragonlance!"

With ten minuets to spare they marched out of the dressing room to the waiting stage with River Wind barely keeping pace with them, communicating orders through his earpiece to the other security members.

The crowd was roaring, the stadium filled to maximum capacity. The stage was dark for now, the video screens glowing even with out light ready to provide the spectacular show that Dragonlance had become known for. The band members took their familiar places. Five minuets. Caramon tested his drums, Tas flipped the switches on his keyboard, Raistin slung his black Flying V over his shoulder, Tanis and Laurana stepped up to their mikes, and Steel plugged a cord into his midnight blue metal flake Fender bass. Two minuets.

"Everyone ready?" an echo of affirmative answered Tanis as he turned back to face the crowd and take hold of his mike. The stage lights flared brilliantly to life and the cheers of the crowd grew to impossible volume almost drowning out the screaming notes from Raistlins prized guitar. They began with Death Game and ran through the singles, including Sword Edge and White Knight. Steel and Raistlin played through the infamous duel of the Central Park Music Festival. They pulled all the stops; this was to be a night to remember just as they had promised. A fitting tribute to two fine men, fine friends, one a musician, the other a businessman. There was no doubt in Tanis's mind as they neared the final song of the night that both Flint and Sturm where watching all of this from where ever they were, smiling. Tanis waited for the final cords to fade out before stepping forward to address the crowd.

"On behalf of my fiancé" he took Laurana's hand, "My band mates, Sturm and Flint, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. As you all know this will be our last performance for a while but we will not be gone forever. This night will come again, bigger, better, and stronger then ever. We are Dragonlance and we ask you to remember that you are all now and forever in the hold of the Hourglass" another chorus of cheers rose up as Tanis stepped back and a spotlight fell upon Raistlin. The guitar player had removed his shirt at some point during the show. His golden stage makeup shimmered with sweat and his hair gleamed with it. His long thin fingers moved over the strings of his white Les Paul as if they were caressing a lover instead of wood and wire. Steel followed him, then Caramon, and Tas. Tanis and Laurana raised their voices as one, as a gigantic hourglass lowered on cables from the stadiums ceiling, illuminated by floodlights, it turned and bright red sand rushed down to fill the empty chamber.

_It first turned when you were born_

_It has been turning since_

_Counting the hours_

_Counting the days_

_Till your death_

_The hourglass has you now_

_It has you forever_

_It holds more then time_

_It holds your life_

_Gaze into the glass_

_See the years that have gone past_

_Before your eyes the world will change_

_Do you dare look through yourself?_

_Turn the page_

_The hourglass has you now_

_It has you forever_

_It holds more then time_

_It holds your life_

_Everything fades away_

_Surrenders to slow decay _

_Nothing and no one escapes _

_To time everyone is the same_

_The hourglass has you now_

_It has you forever_

_It holds more then time_

_It holds your life_

_Live anyway you can_

_Each day a precious memory _

_Find that special love_

_Hold on tight_

_Look past the glass_

_The hourglass has you now_

_It has you forever_

_It holds more then time_

_It holds your life _

The lone spotlight on the stage went out and fire works exploded around the stage and the hourglass above the crowd, their cheers threatening to shake the Dragon Orb apart. A blue floodlight illuminated the stage.

"Thank you all so much. I am Tanis Half Elvin. Joining me on the mike is Laurana. Lead guitar Raistlin Majere! His brother Caramon is on drums. Tas on the keyboard, and introducing for the first and not the last time Steel on the bass! Enjoy what remains of your evening. Fair well and good night!" the stage went dark for a final time and the members of Dragonlance walked slowly from the stage, leaving their instruments in the care of the stage hands for a while. Back stage Tika was waiting for them. Upon sighting Caramon, Tika rushed into the big mans arms to kiss him. Raistlin regarded them indifferently for a moment or so before walking past them to reach the dressing room.

Once the stage was clear and all the instruments safely put away the companions went to their favorite club for one last night together, until fate or boredom decided to bring them together again. It was the same club where Raistlin had collapsed that first time and where Tanis had first sang Ivy Princess to Laurana. They sat at their table and ordered drinks all around, the buyer to be decided later when it was important. No dancing tonight and no songs. Tonight was for friendship and memories.

"Happy days" Tanis raised his glass in a toast. The others raised theirs and Raistlin shook his head.

"Bitter sweet Tanis, bitter sweet"

"Are you still not going to tell any of us what the hell your going back to Berlin for?"

"You will all find out soon enough. When a camera man and a reporter catch up to me you'll all find out then"

"Your always so secretive Raistlin. Don't you trust any of us after all this time?" asked Laurana as she took a sip of her wine and snuggled close to Tanis. An odd smile twisted the guitar players' lips.

"Do any of _you_ trust _me_?" silence passed between them and Laurana stared down into her glass. Raistlins smile lightened a little and left the question unanswered, "It is not a matter of trust. It is simply that I am not sure that what I am going to Berlin for will be there when I arrive. I think that it will be but I do not want to raise my hopes"

"Well I hope it is and I wish you the best of luck Raistlin" Tanis smiled warmly.

"Thank you Tanis"

"So do I but you know that curiosity is libel to kill me" said Tas. Raistlin turned to him and grinned.

"Is that a promise?" all laughed and Tas ordered another round of drinks. They talked, reminisced and spoke of the future long into the night and even managed to get Tanis and Laurana talking about their wedding plans. All promised to make it if they could. It was three o'clock in the morning by the time they managed to crawl out of the club and make their separate way's home. Raistlin's flight was at eight so Caramon decided to save his questions for the morning and let his brother sleep, though he him self was awake for many hours before at last allowing sleep to steal upon him. By then it was only two hours till he had to wake up again.

"I wish you would let me come with you Raist, or at least tell me why you're leaving," said Caramon as he stood with his brother at the airport the next morning. Tika was waiting by the doors leading out to the parking lot. Far enough away that she could not hear anything they were saying but close enough that she could see Caramon and make sure that he was alright. She would have waited in the car but Caramon had insisted upon her coming along. Raistlin wore a long black double-breasted wool coat over a black pull over and jeans, it would be cold in Germany this time of the year. Absent of his stage makeup and contacts he and Caramon did share that resemblance that was only fitting for twin brothers.

"As I said last night brother I would tell you why I am going to Berlin if I were sure that it was the truth. I won't know till I get there if I am right or not. You will be the first person I contact Caramon I swear"

"But why cant I come with you? We've always done everything together before"

"And there in lies our problem" Raistlin lifted a hand to rest upon the big mans shoulder. "You and I, though we are twins, are two very different people brother. We have to start living separate lives. You and Tika have a life here. A life that does not involve me"

"That's not true! You're my brother Raist. You'll always be part of my life"

"As you will always be a part of mine. But we need to learn to live apart we cannot get married and have families and still live together"

"Married? Family? Wait is that why you're going back to Berlin Raist? Your going to find her?" Raistlin looked surprised for a moment, he had not thought his brother would remember her, but then he smiled and nodded.

"You found me out brother. Yes, that's why I'm going back to Berlin. I got a letter from her not too long ago. It was mixed in with my fan mail. If what she said is true…well I will know when I get there" the final boarding call for Raistlins flight rang though the airport and Raistlin lowered his hand from his brothers' shoulder. "I had better go or else I might miss my flight. Take care of your self brother" tears glimmered in Caramons eyes as he placed his arms around his twin.

"You do the same Raist. I love you" slowly Raistlin lifted his arms to return Caramons embrace. There had been times when he had been so angry, times when he could recall wishing his brother dead. Right now those thoughts seemed insane. All Caramon had ever done was care, a little too much perhaps. And how had he repaid him? With coldness, bitterness and anger. He did not deserve this but dared not say so.

"I love you as well brother, though I've done a horrible job of communicating it till now. Can you forgive me for that Caramon?" the big man stepped out of his brothers' embrace, a smile upon his face, and nodded.

"Of course, good bye brother" Raistlin returned his twins smile before turning and heading for the boarding ramp. Caramon watched his brother long after the crowd had swallowed him. Right then had been the first time in years that Raistlin had ever let his barriers crumble. The first time he had shared what was in his heart. Caramon wanted to run after him but know he could not. His twin's mind was made up, and their parting had been perfect. No sense in ruining it. A soft hand slipped into his and Caramon turned his head to see Tika smiling up at him.

"We can stay and watch the take off if you like" he returned her smile and squeezed her hand as he shook his head.

"No its alright. I'll be fine. Lets go" he took his hand from hers only to place his arm around her waist. As they turned to exit the airport Caramon did not look back knowing that if he did his resolve would break.

It was long after lights out and Raistlin sat awake upon the plane his head resting against the window as he gazed out into the perfect night beyond. The stars were bright but were still out shown by the full moon. In the guitar players' right hand was the letter that he had mentioned to Caramon. The light of the moon, though beautiful, was too feeble to read by, not that it mattered. He had read the letter so many times now that he had it memorized word for word:

I do not know if you remember me but I remember you. That night in Berlin was the best night of my life. I have not been able to stop thinking about you since then. When I heard you had left Dragonlance it almost broke my heart. But I am not writing you to say that you should go back to them because I know that is your own decision and has nothing to do with me. I'm writing to say that, and I know this will make me sound like an infatuated fan girl but it's true, I think I am in love with you. I want you to please come to Berlin and see me. I have a surprise for you.

Affectionately yours, Amberyl

Raistlin smiled to him self and folded the letter, placing it back inside his coat before finally leaning back in his chair and pulling down the shade. It took moments for sleep to find him his mind filled with sweet dreams of that wonderful night now ten months ago in the room he had shared with his band mates at the Tower. A night they were all thankfully ignorant of, for now.

It was ten in the morning when the plane touched down in the Berlin airport and it was snowing. Raistlin buttoned his coat and walked with the other passengers into the airport to retrieve his bags. She had not said where she would be meeting him and as he looked around his heart began to sink. He had taken too long replying to her. She wouldn't be here. He had convinced him self of this by the time he picked up his luggage. But when he turned around to walk out side and find a taxi his heart skipped a beat. She was here; she had seen him and was walking toward him. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her long silver hair shimmered in the electric light of the airport and her black eyes were just as deep, they drew him to her. She was wearing a long blue suede coat lined with black fur and a pair of knee-high leather boots. She was wearing a dress for her legs were bare. In her arms she held a heavy woolen blanket wrapped closely around something small. Raistlins mouth went dry when she stopped just inches from him. She smiled up at him and moved the blanket so that he could see what it concealed. It was a baby. Barely a month old with a healthy round face and white silver hair feathering its head.

"I told you I had a surprise for you. Say hello to your daughter Raistlin. Her name is Usha"

"Usha" repeated Raistlin softly. He had almost prepared him self for this but only almost. He was astounded by her, captivated. He looked upon his daughter for long moments before turning his eyes to Amberyl. "Lets go somewhere to talk. Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"Lets go then" Raistlin smiled at her and placed an arm around her shoulders. As they walked together out into the snow and from there into a waiting taxi one thought refused to leave the guitar players mind. And as he looked upon the woman that would soon be his wife and his little girl it rang loud and clear. _My new life begins today. _


End file.
